


Into the Mind

by Stedler2 (k9cat)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Action/Adventure, Big Bang Challenge, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Deceit - Freeform, Mentions of dark sides, Minor Body Horror, Minor Injuries, Psychological stress, Stressful Situations, Whump, everyone gets tired, let me know if there should be any other warnings or tags please, no actual apperance, the sides dont have real bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k9cat/pseuds/Stedler2
Summary: Thomas wouldn’t say he was Lost.He knew where he was, in his mind. Specifically, the mind palace. Where he’s been plenty of times with his Sides to solve one of his plentiful dilemmas.This time though, they don’t really know how he got in, or really how he’s going to get out. As they figure things out, he learns and Thomas honestly isn’t sure how well he knows himself anymore.But as cool as everything seems, he’s getting tired, and the Sides seem reluctant to speak.





	1. Prologue, Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo!  
> I am very excited to post this and have it completed!  
> I really hope you all enjoy the story.

Thomas woke up on the floor. Not that waking up on the floor was strange, he laid on the floor plenty of times before and sometimes found himself dozing. But this time was strange, especially since he did not remember laying on the floor in the first place, or even drifting off into sleep. Or even if he was at home in the first place, it was strangely distant. 

 

He sat up, and was confused. This was his apartment. But it was also not his apartment at the same time. Everything looked, more. More room in general, larger. The bookshelf by his table was taller and longer with plenty more books and other memorabilia adorning it. The table, looking at that now, was not the table he had currently. It was a rich oak, fancy scrollwork and carving adorned the edges and legs with matching chairs. The sofa he had was still in its place with the same coffee table, but the sitting area was larger, and had four mismatched single seats around the edge of the area. The walls were slightly different too, some of the walls were painted soft gray or purple instead of the neutral cream. Peering to the kitchen, it too was different, more counter space and cupboards. It was different, but it still was his home. 

 

As he stood up he noticed a door. Where a door was never before, where a door should not be. Where a door could never possibly be. It was set in to the wall between the sofa and one of the single seaters. He carefully approached it, and turned the handle. The door swung open with ease. There was no scary monster laying behind in wait or a demogorgon wanting his soul. It showed a long hallway, one that fit right in with the idea of a storybook castle. The red carpet and high arching stone roof ran the whole length of the long hallway. Rich wood paneling was draped in tapestries between doors. Doors that were all sorts of colours and designs, some fitting into the aesthetic of royalty and some clashing hard with the design, looking like they came from a spaceship. Ever curious he stepped through. The white door clicked shut behind him startling him in the eerie silence around him. His steps were soft on the carpet as he made his way forward. 

 

The end of the hallway intersected another one going left and right. The wall opposite of him had a large fancy bay window framing dainty seats and a small table that held a vase of fresh flowers even though it looked like no one had been here for a while. He looked through the glass seeing a flower garden that looked like it also was from the storybook that the castle popped out of. This could not be possible. He turned, taking the left hall and jogging down its length till he found a door that looked like it could lead outside. 

 

It didn’t lead outside. The room looked like an art gallery. White walls displayed simple pictures scrawled in crayons and markers. Minimalistic pedestals held up attempts at sculpture. He didn’t stop to admire the childish artwork. He ran through the gallery, getting lost in the twists and turns, finding another door and he gladly pushed it open to find himself stumbling in to a school hallway. 

 

Cork boards and painted cinder blocks were pinned full of theater posters and generic advertisements for events covering the bland colour. This was way to confusing. He ran down the hall passing classroom door after classroom door. The motivational posters not helping the mood. Sometime in his running the halls changed to the impersonal ever looming hall ways of the chemistry wing of the engineering college he attended. Square doors, square halls, square windows, running down a long, too long hall. This was the last place he would like to be right now. This was getting all so confusing, nothing was making sense, and he couldn't for the life of him remember. He wanted something familiar, something more comfortable with, something he knew better. 

 

He slammed into a door, one of those metal double doors that had frosted glass and wires weaved between the panels of glass for safety and have that push bar that clicks. The end of the hallway had just appeared out of nowhere, but he had no other choice, it was the only door. He had nowhere else to go. He pushed through to find himself on a stage. A grand one too, red curtains, three balconies, and thousands of seats. It was beautiful, but so terrifying at the same time. The spotlights flashed on, illuminating him center stage blinding him for a moment with the sudden light. From somewhere orchestral music swelled up and an opening theme played. He wasn’t ready, paralyzed, mouth dry, mind going blank, no, no, no, no, he didn’t want this. Nothing made any sense, he couldn’t remember. He just wanted somewhere that made sense, he just wanted to know what was going on. 

 

A trap door opened beneath him, and he sank down through the floor. 

 

He fell forward through a door, landing on the floor. He immediately recognised his mind palace. That cool place with purple walls that he made with his Sides that one time, and haven’t had much time to go back and use it though. It took a moment to register the talking around him. Too relieved to be in a familiar setting to pay attention too much else. Looking up he saw his Sides, they seemed to be squabbling about something, well, Logic and Creativity mainly were. 

 

“I tell you, something is roaming the halls through my area and I can not for the life of me figure out what it is.” Roman had an unusually serious tone to his usual grand voice. 

 

“I can not see how you do not know what is in your halls. This is not some stray dragon witch that got out of your dream quarters, is it?” Logan said, trying to provide ideas and solutions. 

 

“It isn’t, no! I thought of that but it feels different. And it’s like it has full access too! A dragon witch, or any creature from the imagination or dreams would not be able to access some of the places it went through. It just jumped from one place to the next, I couldn’t keep track of it.” 

 

“Well, we should try and look at the positive side of things,” Patton spoke up. “Side! What if it’s a new aspect? That would be wonderful!” 

 

“Have you felt a shift though?” Logan replied. “There isn’t any new door forming in the commons. I doubt it is a new aspect. Though, that would not be unwelcomed.” 

 

“Oh, come on-”

 

“I agree with smarty pants here-” 

 

“Patton, it is highly unlikely-”

 

The three of them began to speak over each other, trying to get their point across. The only silent one, Virgil, who had not yet to speak, had locked eyes with Thomas when he picked himself up off the floor. He was staring now, wide eyes and mouth hung open. The anxious SIde speaking stalled, gaping like a fish. Thomas smiled. His Sides were here, they can help make everything less confusing. Everything was going to be okay. 

 

“Uh, guys- hey guys, there’s someone here-” Virgil tried to speak up once he caught his tongue, but was unable to catch their attention. 

 

Thomas cleared his throat, gaining the other threes attention, halting their bickering. They turned startled, staring at him. Patton lit up excited, hands covering his mouth before he let out a squeal. Roman looked befuddled and Logan had a more curious and analytical gaze to him. 

 

“What is going on?” He stated distressed, getting confused looks from all of them. “I don’t remember what I was doing, but I woke up on the floor, and everything is so confusing! There are doors in places that they should not be in that lead to places that should not be possible. I went from highschool to what looked like the Dolby Theater. Nothing makes any sense! And I’m starting to freak out a little bit with not knowing what’s going on and I’m just glad that you guys are here.” 

 

Pattons excited look faltered a little before it changed to one that had a dawning realization, hands still covering a different gasp. Roman looked even more confused than before and Virgil had a very apprehensive look. Logans curious gaze had adopted a hard edge. Taking careful measured steps forward the logical trait approached cautiously, like he would disappear with one wrong move. Logan stood in front of him, analyzing him. 

 

‘Uh, hi Logan. Do you know what is going on? I’m getting really confused.” he pleaded, and met his logical traits gaze. Logan’s hard edges softened at what he seemed to find and tentatively moved and poked him on his shoulder. Thomas saw Logan’s eyes widen as if shocked by something. 

 

“Is everything okay? Nothing is wrong, is there?” He asked, slightly worried. 

 

Logan didn’t reply glancing over to the others. With some sort of unspoken word the three stepped forward also. 

 

Logan moved to the side, putting a hand on his shoulder, Roman moved opposite of him and stood beside his other shoulder. Patton stayed in front of him, smiling a very reassuring smile, he knew everything would be better now that his Sides were here. Virgil went around them to his back, stepping close placing his hands on his shoulder blades. 

 

The touch was comforting and grounding. Virgil was the support and protection behind him, he didn’t have to worry about anything. He could focus on the problem at hand. Patton in front of him was comfort, assurance  that everything was going to be okay, a feeling like warm sun washed over him and his tense shoulders relaxed. He could do this. Logan and Roman were strong pillars of thought that guided him through events and information, making sense of what he saw and where he went, of where he was, even if none of them could figure out why in the first place. But they had the answer they were looking for. He stalled though, it couldn’t be that, could it?” 

 

Logan spoke for him. “Yes, you are in your mindscape, and we don’t know why either.” 


	2. La Biblioteca

“So, you were the one who was running through the mindscape?” Roman asked after everyone took a seat on a surface. The couches only sat for two people, Virgil had no qualms about sitting on the coffee table between them. There was a quiet tenseness in the air, all of them trying to figure out what had happened. 

 

“I guess?” Thomas answered, sounding unsure. “It was very random, the way I moved from room to room. Do you guys have any clue to what is happening, what happened?” 

 

“We know you are inside your mind palace. But we don’t know how you got in, none of us brought you in.” Logan bluntly answered.  

 

“We all know that Sherlock.” Virgil bit back, sounding tense. “Thomas is asking why we can’t remember what we were doing before we all woke up. And how did he get in? Yes he can move places, as he so aptly demonstrated, but we usually pull him there. None of us were doing any of that, so how’d he get in?” Everyone paused for a second, why couldn’t any of them remember what Thomas had been doing? They had been doing something, but the recollection was veiled, a foggy cover clouded their perception and halted any of them from pulling memories out of short term. 

 

“This is, slightly distressing.” Logic said, moving to rub the bridge of his nose where his glasses sat. 

 

“Slightly distressing? Logan this is more than ‘slightly distressing’ for me.” Virgil tense tone did not ease. 

 

“Well, this will be okay. It is an easy fix. We’ll go to the library and find what we are looking for and get all the answers we need. What happened and how Thomas got in, easy pease, and nothing to worry about!” Patton said with an easy smile, the visible tension Virgil held relaxed a bit.

 

“That is a great idea!” Roman exclaimed, jumping up with his own big smile and striding towards Logan’s hallways. They followed quickly after, Logan rapidly walking to catch up. Thomas, Virgil and Patton fell behind the two and their more rapid pace.  

 

“I have a feeling this wont work. We don’t remember what happened, so what’s to say that it would be in the library?”

 

“Good question Virgil, and I have no idea what the answer is. But we also have to think about what if we do find what we are looking for? Then we can figure out what happened and you won’t have this to worry about anymore.” Thomas assured. 

 

“I know, I just- you know. Worst case scenarios and stuff.” He replied, still nervous. 

 

“I do know. We have to look at everything, and that includes the positives.”

 

“Any you know what champ? It won’t be as bad as you think and you’ll be pleasantly surprised.” Patton’s optimism was reassuring. They turned the corner to find Logan and Roman staring at a grand double set of doors, the wood a deep rich brown, almost red looking in the light. 

 

The doors were closed though.  

 

Morality's easy smile slid away. “Logan,” he asked, concern lacing his voice. “How long have the doors been closed for?” 

 

“I don’t know. There is no reason for them to be closed in the first place, I didn’t shut them.” Logic looked uneasy. “I cant open them either. It’s like they are locked or something barred the entrance.” 

 

“Are you sure its locked?”

 

“Yes, they are! I tried To open them but they won’t budge!” Roman exclaimed. 

 

“Maybe it needs a gentle touch?” Patton walked to the door and gently grasped the handle and tugged. Nothing budged. “Hmm… Virgil, can you come here please? The father asked. 

 

“I don’t see how I can help open the doors.” 

 

“Just try, please?” 

 

The youngest huffed a sigh and grasped the door handles, giving a tug that gave no different results. “Look, nothing has worked, the doors are closed in tight. We didn’t even get as far as I thought we would get. Is there another way we can get access to memories?” 

 

“Not yet, we haven’t tried absolutely everything yet. Roman, Logan, can you both grab the left handle there? Virgil, can you grasp the right handle with me?” With slight looks of befuddlement they followed Patton;s instructions. “On three, help me pull open the doors, kay?”

Logan had a quick look of realization like when a solution for a problem suddenly showed itself. He nodded affirmative, and with that reassurance, Roman and Virgil took stances ready to pull. 

 

“Okay, one, two- tug!” The four pulled their weight against the door. The wood groaned under the strain, but nothing past the creaking was moving. After a couple good tugs they let up, the heavy doors not budging a bit. 

 

Logic looked distressed. “That should have worked, it was a brilliant idea! The left and right sides of the brain to pull open the access to memories. Why didn’t it work?” 

 

“You were thinking it was left-right? I was thinking it was feelings and thoughts, but that might work even better. Anxiety, Creativity, switch places please and we’ll give it one more try.” 

 

They grasped the handles of the doors and pulled. This time their combined weight had the doors groaning low under the strain, almost ready to pop open, but not quite enough. 

 

Thomas who had been standing back moved forward quickly. ‘Maybe one more person will make the difference.”  He reached forward, as soon as he grasped the shining metal the huge doors swung open. The stalled momentum the Sides had was released and they all fell back like dominos onto the floor. 

 

“Huzza!” Prince exclaimed with triumph, arms shooting into the air. “We got the doors open, finally!”  

 

“Uh guys, is the library supposed to look that messy?” Virgil asked as he picked himself off of the floor, pointing into the room with books strewn all over the floor. Shelves were tipped, spilling the volumes into piles on the carpet. The seating area in front of the lobby desk was overturned and scattered, and posters and others hung papers were half falling down. The balcony area above looked like it didn't fare any better. I was like a tornado had a hissy fit inside the grand library. 

 

“I, I don’t understand. This has never happened before. I- I’m, uh…” Words failed Logic as his steps faltered a couple paces in observing the mess. Roman hurried to step beside him, careful of the books underfoot, and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Hey, Logan, it will be okay. We just need to think this through. What is the first thing we should do to make sense of this all?” He gently asked. 

 

Logan stuttered for a minute, thoughts getting back on track. He managed a breath and some tenseness in his shoulders relaxed. “We should do our best to get things cleaned up. We need an area to work in. The memories should be picked up and organised as best as possible and we need to find todays books. From that we can look back and find out what we were doing, and from that, find out why Thomas is in the mindscape.” 

 

“Splendid idea Logan, very creative if I do say so myself.” 

 

“It is half your idea.” 

 

“Still, it’s a great idea! Let’s get to it.” 

 

They started at the front of the library with the scattered books at their feet. Logic already had a pile of books in hand, quickly glancing at the covers before adding to his stack. Roman fixed the nearest table, and worked at the books there, reading the spines and sorting them out. Patton righted a few chairs, and held the books before piling them up. Virgil squinted at the cover before adding to his pile. Thomas picked up a simple blue soft cover, looking at the cover he found it had no script on the front, or any writing at all. 

“How do you know what the book is?” He called out asking. 

 

Logan set down his pile on the counter. “I look at the code. I try to make a very easy and efficient system to catalog the memories.”

 

“I usually read the title of the book.” Roman answered. “This one is about a dog.” 

 

“I see how they feel. Usually recent memories have stronger feelings than memories that have faded.” Patton smiled gently as he picked up a thick rosy pink hardcover. 

 

“If you are asking me, I don’t really know. I read the cover, but sometimes the words don’t really make sense and the emotions make a better picture. But I don’t go in here as often as Logan or Patton. I know this is a newer memory but its not from short term like we are looking for.” 

 

“Oh, so what should I do then? I still have no idea what this book is about still.” He held up the blue cover. 

 

Logan walked over taking the proffered book. The logical aspect took a quick glance at the cover. “This one is from short term, but not from today. Maybe you can help us move the books around since it seems like you can’t read them?” Thomas nodded, taking the stack from Logan and moving them to the counter. 

 

“This will take forever if we do it that way, I bet it already has been forever.” Roman moaned. 

 

“Wait, Roman’s right, what time is it?” Virgil asked, sitting up from sorting the books near him. Brow creasing in a frown, he gripped the book tighter as his worry grew. That made everyone pause for a second. How long had they been already in here? 

 

Logan turned to the large clock that hung on the ledge of the balcony. It was an analogue clock, the face looked old but the numbers were still crisp and the brass hands and casting shone in the light, and Thomas wasn’t sure if the clock was there just before now. The face read a cheery 3:34 in the afternoon. The seconds hand was not moving, time was not moving forward on the clock. Logan looked down to the watch on his wrist, it was a digital one. The black bars also displayed the same time, but did not change either. 

 

“This, is getting distressing.” Logic stated bluntly, tapping the face of the watch as if that would make time move. It did nothing. 

 

“Getting distressing! I have been tense since Thomas popped out of a door. We don’t know how long he’s been in here for, we don’t know how he got in. The library is a mess and recall from todays short term is not working. Is no one else close to freaking out like me?” Virgil voiced, tone taught. 

 

“Well, I am incapable of feeling the amount of distress you can feel, but I assure you that I am not ‘close to freaking out’ as you are. Yet at the same time, I am unsure of the situation and as before, finding it distressing.” 

 

“I, uh, Logan, what do we do?”  Patton said uneasily, voice wavering. 

 

“We need to continue with our current task. The best way to figure out what is happening is to find out what had happened. If we have found all the short term memories we can start organising them by times. The closer to 3:34 the better chance we have at knowing what occured for Thomas to be in the mindscape.” 

 

There were, well, a lot of books on the counter and tables. Easily filling the surfaces with stacks of memories. 

 

“That is easier said than done, Pocket Protector. Where are the timestamps on these? The covers give no indication whatsoever.” Roman asked. 

 

“I believe it is placed on the inside cover, in the corner.” 

 

Patton cracked open a yellow cover, scanning the page but not finding what he was looking for, face squishing in confusion. “I can’t find a timestamp, but this is morning memory, it’s about breakfast.” 

 

“You can’t find the timestamp? It should be there.” Logan flipped open his own book, not finding the time either. “I don’t understand. This should be meticulously organised by code and time, so this exact problem does not happen. Patton, are you sure? Roman, Virgil, can you find any time stamps?” 

 

They all flipped open more books. All answers were in the negative, they couldn’t find any timestamps.  

 

“What do we do then?” Thomas asked. “Especially since the books are blank to me, which honestly makes no sense.” 

 

“I am not completely sure Thomas.” Logan answered. “I would think that you would have the easiest time looking back at your own memories. Yet you are also the one who can not remember them, but you still know who you are in full. There is no show of amnesia of any memory loss, we just… can’t access memories. The doors were closed, we couldn't access the memories.” Logan had a dawning realization, points of information connecting together. “Everything is blank because Thomas does not know. We don’t have a frame of reference. What does the clock read?” 

 

“Uh, 3:34, like before.” Thomas replied taking a quick glance. 

 

“Exactly. That is the last time you were aware of, like checking your phone clock. That does not mean that is the actually time, it is just the last reference. Time is literally irrelevant right now since there is not awareness outside… oh, this isn’t good.” Logan trailed off. 

 

“Wait, what? What isn’t good?” Thomas was puzzled. 

 

“Thomas,” Patton spoke up, “You are all of us combined and more. You are the aware consciousness that operates outside in the world. We are only pieces of functions that you are. We can’t operate like you can outside, and with all of us inside…” Patton hesitated here. 

 

“You are unconscious Thomas. Something must have hit you on the head and you knocked out. It could have been a mugger, or maybe you got hit by a car? What if we tripped down the stairs and no one knows you’re hurt?  We don’t know!” Virgil bluntly said, voice and movements sharp and getting more agitated. 

 

“What!” 

 

“‘I hate being the bearer of bad news but we cant prance around this topic.” 

 

“Patton was trying to break the news gently Hot Topic.” Roman tried to placate. “And I doubt any of those worst case scenarios have actually happened. 

 

“That wasn’t helping anything! I’ve been on edge this whole time. Thomas is tense, I’m getting even more tense. He knows this already,” Anxiety said motioning his hands at them, but then to Thomas alone. “But he also does not know that.” 

 

‘So, I am unconscious then.” 

 

“What else would this be? You said you woke up in a room that wasn’t your apartment. You have no memory of falling asleep and we didn’t pull you in. So, yes you are unconscious. I knew this wouldn't work.” Virgil hunched into his sweater, arms crossing. 

 

“That’s, that is okay. We know how I am here. I’m unconscious. But why I am unconscious is still unclear, but do we really need to know why I’m unconscious? Or can we just find a way to go and wake me up? Logic, any ideas?” Thomas looked over to his logical trait. 

 

“I have to admit that being unconscious was one of my first theories, but I didn’t want that to be the case. That makes everything more complicated. We still need to find today’s memories though. The more information that we have, the better.”  

 

“How is being unconscious makes things more difficult?” 

 

“It shuts everything down hard, the lights go out and everything functions in a different manner. It’s not like when you fall asleep either, which is a slow and gently change in operation. It, does not make things predictable, in the mindscape, when things don't go according with the plan. Let’s just focus on today.” Logan grabbed a few books, and passed them out. 

 

“Oh! This one is editing!” Patton said happily, but his smile lessened. “Its from a couple days ago though. Logan, I thought you moved memories like these through quicker.” 

 

‘I do,” He answered indignantly. “That memory should have already been processed, It’s usually moved through the day of.” 

 

“So why is it in short term then?” the moral side questioned, putting the book to the side. 

 

Virgil interrupted Logan’s response. “I think I might have found something! Today is Tuesday, correct? This is from the afternoon, around three I think. We were getting ready to go somewhere. Grabbing keys and turning off lights, the usual routine. We went somewhere.” 

 

“That great!” Roman exclaimed, tossing aside another book. “But it does not mean that we got hit by a car either though.” he gave a look to Virgil. 

 

“That is a good find Virgil. That narrows down the search a lot. Anything after lunch is more important, and if were not at home also. That should eliminate a lot of the unknown.” Logan moved a small stack of books to the side. Work was quite rapid after that, discarding all books with memories before noon and the ones where they were home in the evening. That left them with a small pile of books in front of them. Logan gladly opened them, laying them on the counter. 

 

“They’re smudgy, the ink it literally smudged around the page.”  He said in disbelief as he flipped through the leafs. “They are unreadable.” 

 

“What! No, that can’t be. They are today’s memories, they should be the clearest.” Roman sounded shocked.

 

“Look for yourself. The information is lost, its uncrecoverable. Thomas does not remember. The books don't have it.” Logan let Roman nudge him aside, flipping through the pages himself. The rapid flicking slowed down and Romans shoulders dropped a little. 

 

“It’s just gibberish. Thomas left the house, but after that…” The creative trait trailed off, silence settling uneasily into the messy library. Without a word Virgil stormed from the room, taking a sharp turn out into the hallway. 

 

“Okay, let’s just go to the commons, I think we all deserved a few cookies and a break.” Patton broke the silence. “I should go after Virgil, make sure he gets there, and help calm him down if he needs it. We can all brainstorm another idea after we calm down and rest.”

 

“Actually, I need to show you something quickly Patton.” Logan asked. 

 

“Do not fret padre, I can go retrieve our Stormy Knight, you can count on me.” Roman assured. 

 

“I’ll go with Roman, make sure Virgil is okay and everything.” Thomas added, moving behind Roman out the hall the way Virgil turned. 

 

Logan touched his arm, getting his attention. “Looking at these books more closely, they kind of look tampered with. The words are smudged, not foggy like faded memories. You do know who has the ability to change perception like this, right?” 

 

“Yes, I know who. But we haven’t seen the others in I don’t know how long. Are you sure it was him?” Patton sighed, picking up a book. 

 

“This is exactly something he would do, I’m sure of it. You know how he likes to play tricks.” 

 

“This does not feel like a playful trick Logan. Something serious has happened and I do not have many good ideas on how to solve this. And we shouldn’t worry Thomas about this yet either, I don’t want to stress him out. I feel like he thinks that we know everything, we can’t have him doubting himself.”

 

“Are you sure about this Patton? Withholding information like this is not the best.” 

 

“We will let Roman and Virgil know, just not Thomas. Let’s not worry about the books anymore. We should get going to the commons.”

 

Logan nodded, and the two left the library. The clock still read 3:34. 


	3. Pure Imagination

Patton moved from the kitchen to the living room of the commons, tray of cookies and glasses held in hand while Logan trailed behind him with the milk carton. They set down the treats just as Roman and Thomas came in towing behind a very grumpy looking Virgil, who had the hood of his bunnyhug hiding most of his face. 

 

“Sorry that you guys have been waiting, we took longer than I thought it would be.” Roman apologised, taking a seat on the sofa. 

 

“Oh, don’t worry Ro, we just set the cookies out.” Patton reassured. 

 

“What room is this?”  Thomas asked as he looked around.

 

“It’s the commons. Kind of homey, isn't it?” The fatherly trait smiled and moved to Virgil who was near his spot at the stairs, helping him calm down as best he could. 

 

“This is the commons? This is the room I woke up in, and it’s modeled after my apartment too.” 

 

“You woke up in this room, interesting. And of course, it’s your home.”  Logan hummed, and produced a notebook and pen scribbling down words.

 

“Yes I did, but it’s different. And there is a door missing.” 

 

“There is a door missing?” Roman asked looking around the room as if he was trying to see it with a fresh set of eyes. 

 

“There was a white door between those two sofas, but its not there anymore.” 

 

“Oh, well I wouldn’t worry. There is nothing to be concerned about, doors like to move like that sometimes.”  The fanciful trait shrugged, leaning forward and snagging a cookie. 

 

“Was the handle any specific colour, something that stood out?” Logic asked, pen poised. 

 

“The handle? No, it was just a door, nothing special.” 

 

“Then in this case Roman is correct. There is nothing to fret over, it was just a door.” Logan shrugged, scribbling again on the paper. Patton brushed past him with Virgil in tow, ushering him to the sofa also. 

 

“Common Thomas, Logan, sit down and have a cookie. Let’s relax and take a minute to breath.” The fatherly trait waved them over. Logan took the end beside Virgil, leaving Thomas to sit in between Patton and Roman. The sofa was a tight sit, but there was enough space so that they didn’t knock each other's elbows when leaning in to grab a cookie. Patton handed one to Virgil, who looked like he wasn’t drowning in his sweater anymore. It was quiet, but a comfortable quiet, where the munching of cookies and the soft faint sound of an am radio played generic music from some corner of the house. It was quite peaceful actually, and the tight band Thomas didn’t notice having in his chest lessened a bit, and the tense shoulders of his Sides relaxed. Thomas took a deep breath and leaned back looking at the ceiling, suddenly feeling a sweep of tiredness wash through him. Not physically tired where his bones ached, but a tired where you had enough people time today and really needed a moment to recharge and process the events that happened, a weight on his body like he was under a particularly heavy quilt. He closed his eyes, hoping the small ache that was starting to form behind his eyes would go away. 

 

"So, any ideas on how we are to get Thomas out of here Then?" the anxious trait-spoke up in the quiet, sounding much calmer than he looked. "Cause Just Knowing that he's not awake doesn't ,actually help with getting him back and there."

 

"We haven't got that far yet Virgil, I’m afraid.” Logan spoke up, tapping his pen on the pad of paper. “I’m just trying to understand what Thomas knows about the mindscape. Which compared to us, is not much at all.” 

 

“We know that Thomas is not asleep, so we can’t really start up with that process. I’m thinking since that Thomas is unconscious, the best bet we have to guarantee that Thomas gets to where he supposed to be is with a reset, and with that we’ll figure out what happened.” Patton stated. 

 

“Reset?” Logan asked confused, brow knitting together. 

 

“Reset, you go down and then back up.” He said as if that was obvious. “We don’t exactly know how Thomas is unconscious, or how it happened. So a reset is the best way to make sure we wake up no matter what.” 

 

“So…” Virgil hesitantly spoke up. “How do we go ‘down’ and then back up?” 

 

“We have to get to the subconscious with Thomas first, and then we can walk up.” Patton’s light smile made that sound like an easy task. 

 

“The subconscious! Are you serious? Do you even remember what it is like down there?” Logan asked, looking worried and apprehensive. That got Thomas’ attention. 

 

“What is this ‘subconscious’ then? Logan sounds worried about it, so I am very curious to know.” He asked his sides. 

 

“It’s underneath.” Patton shrugged. 

 

“It is where dreams are from.” Roman replied. 

 

“Its the dark and unwanted.” Virgil mumbled, half hiding behind his sweater. 

 

“An unknown.” Logan answered. 

 

“That does not really help with knowing what it is.” 

 

“That’s the thing kiddo, subconscious is all of that, plus more.” Patton fiddled with the sleeves of his sweater. “I don’t really remember much, and I’m not sure what the others remember.” 

 

“Patton is correct Thomas.” Logic paused for a moment, finding his words. “The thing is, it’s that we don’t really know it, and even if any of us remember parts of it, it would be different for everyone and would not make much sense. The mindscape is our domain, its where we reside. I have the logic processes, Patton works with your emotions, Roman holds your dreams and Virgil you safety. We don’t operate in the subconscious, and that is why it is the subconscious in the first place. Do you remember the psychology course you took for an  elective to obtain your degree?” 

 

“I sort of do, why?” 

 

“I was fascinated by the works of Freud, Jung, Adler and other theorist, so I kept the information, even if some of the ideas are outlandish and very incorrect by today’s knowledge. They have all talked about the subconscious, the unknown, the unwanted thoughts, desires, fantasies and dreams, the things you don't want to talk about and the things we cant talk about. That is sort of what it is, along with plenty of other workings that make you, you Thomas. This is your brain, we are only a part of it, it is so complicated. As Logic, I want to have everything make sense and be simple to understand, and part of that is understanding you. Which I loath to admit, I haven't got as far as I would have liked to be by now. This dilemma has become exponentially larger than I thought it would get.” He sighed and moved to massage the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses off kilter. 

 

‘Okay, that’s a lot to know, but that's good to know. So the subconscious is where we need to go, but if it’s underneath us, like Patton said, how do we get there? Is there some sort of staircase or something?” the whole asked. 

 

“It’s not that easy kiddo.”  

 

“Even with ducking out, it took a bit of time to even start getting there.” 

 

“Ducking out goes to the subconscious?” Thomas asked.

 

“Well, sort of, not really. I dont know, its complicated and I don’t know if I even got close.” 

 

“The not complicated way would be to go to the imagination.” Logan spoke up, and the whole couch shifted when Roman immediately sat up straighter, a sparkle of excitement in his eye. 

 

“Are you saying that we are going on a quest?” A smile broke out over the creative sides face. 

 

“Not a quest!” Logan bluntly retorted. 

 

“An adventure then!”

 

“Not that either Roman.” Logan denied. 

 

“Then what are we going to do in the imagination then is we are not going to go exploring and discovering new lands?” 

 

“We’re going there because it is the easiest way to get to the subconscious with all of us and Thomas at the same time. Were you not listening at all?” 

 

“I was listening mostly, but you were droning on about old school work, how can you expect me to listen when there’s a journey to take?” 

 

“Because this is Thomas we are all concerned about. You did say dreams are from there, are they not?” 

 

“Well, yes, but in a way-” 

 

“Perfect, we will go to the imagination, get to dreams, and then make our way down in to the subconscious, wake Thomas up and then we can figure out why Thomas is unconscious in the first place. Good plan everyone.” Logan affirmed, and stood up. 

 

Thomas didn't get a word in to say that the others were not looking to sure about the plan before Logic was already walking away in the presumed direction of the imagination. 

 

Roman coughed gaining everyone's attention. “Uh, Specks, it this way.” he pointed behind him, the complete opposite direction Logan was traveling in. They ignored the flushing of his pink cheeks as he turned around. Standing up they followed after Roman. 

 

They twisted down the halls. The calm neutral beige and soft gray purple tones of the walls shifted to more regal colours. Deepening into red and rich brown panelling with glitter golden accents here and there. The floor went from the usual carpet to fancy patterned tiling with prettily weaved walkway carpet. French pane windows showed glimpses of fields, meadows, and vast ranges that look enticing to explore. The doors they passed by took a more uniform look. Carved wood with a gentle arched top. Almost castle like in the appearance. 

 

“Here we are.” Roman stopped in front of grand looking double french doors, carved wood embellished with the same red and gold shimmer. 

 

“The doors are closed.” Thomas observed. 

 

“Yes, but do not fret. They are closed on purpose this time. Having creatures unknowingly wander the halls is not always the best thing.” Roman smirked and grabbed the ornate brass handles pulling the wood wide open with a flourish. “After you my Lords.” Roman half bowed and gestured them in with a sweeping arm. Patton giggled as he walked in. Thomas couldn’t help the gasp that escaped as he went past the threshold of the door. 

 

It truly looked like a fairytale land, but more. Their current location was a meadow. Soft wildflowers dotted the landscape in between shin high grass of all sorts, it looked like a field in the park he sometimes goes to, to write with Joan. Past the field to the right was a gravel path that lead off to a grand castle in the distance. He could see the path split off here and there going in different directions bending up and around the gentle rolling hills. In front was a forest. One side of the mass of trees looked quite pleasant, bright deciduous trees like poplar, maple, oak, aspen, nice bushes and the like. On the other side, the happy disposition faded. Overgrown and dark with gnarled branches of pine and coniferous trees tangled with crawling vines and prickly thorn bushes. Two paths broke off leading to each side of the forest and continued to the left. The land slowly dipped down to a coastline with a village and a port with boats that had sails at the ready. Clean sandy beaches on each side reached as far as he could see. The door clicked shut behind him. He turned around to see a towering mountain range on the horizon, snow capped peaks glimmered in the bright sunlight. In the distance with the mountains, he wasn’t quite sure what he saw, they were not quite clouds. 

 

“Wait, are those-” 

 

“Floating Islands? Yes, yes they are. It’s a little bit unrealistic, but I really like the video game element, and why not! It’s not like you could feasibly hold the geography of all these different landscapes within walking distance, but I take it you are impressed anyways?” 

 

“Impressed! This is astounding, and this is my imagination? I don’t believe it.” 

 

“Well thank you! But this is only a part of your imagination. It is just the land that I can maintain on top in a sense. A giant island, or a room for your more fanciful daydreams and mental wanderings. It is also where the Dragon Witch and Sorcerer take residence, which gives me an effective way to work with them. Do you remember the theater?” 

 

“Yes, why?” 

 

“That is another part of your imagination, a more blank slate where we can play out scenarios and create characters. There is also the blank canvas room. That place is fun, a literal blank canvas, we mostly play in there with more domestic settings, or with the storybook, letting the story play out with who ever is narrating at the time. It’s a lot of fun, you should try it some time.” 

 

“Domestic settings?” Thomas asked. 

 

“You know, more normal places like, like…” 

 

“Coffee shops, or the Park!” Patton excitedly said. 

 

“Schools and libraries are always nice.” Logan supplied. 

“Vast city scapes and urban centers you can get lost in and forget your troubles.” Virgil suggested. 

 

“Yes! All of those magnificent and fantastic places! Where dreams can come true and you can play your favorite role! Isn't it wonderful!” Roman excitedly said, spinning a circle arms wide in elation and wonder. 

 

“It is quite a wonder, how do you not get lost? And how does the door stand?” he asked, walking around the door, which was standing independently without and frame holding it up in the middle of the field.

 

“You don’t get lost! That’s the best part of going on an adventure, you know your way. And for the door, it’s a door it does what it does. Now come, we have an adventure, a quest to fulfill! Daylight is burning, let’s go!” The fanciful trait took off with a bounce in his step toward the path of the castle. He looked more exuberant than Thomas could remember him ever being. Smile as bright as the sun. which was a lot since the skies were a clear blue, the occasional cloud being wisped past by the light breeze. It was warm, not uncomfortably so, but enough to be concerned for Virgil who had his sweater on with the hood now pulled up casting the youngest sides face into shadows. Patton bounded on by with his hand in Logan’s towing him behind. He could see the slight upturn of a smile on his logics face. That left him and Virgil behind everyone to wade through the grass together. 

 

“You okay Virgil? Not going to overheat in me, are you?” 

 

Virgil shrugged. “Roman’s place is just, bright. Not much I can do but hide in the shade.” They pushed through the grass on to the gravel, their crunching steps joining the others. Thomas noticed the path was a nice yellow colour, even if it wasn’t brick, that had him smiling for a moment. 

 

“I feel like it’s just more than that its bright out Virgil.” 

 

“Well, kind of, not really, it’s- it’s stupid. Dont worry about it.” 

 

“But that means you will be worrying about it. I want to learn to listen to you better. Will you tell me what is wrong?” 

 

“Nothing is wrong, per say, but… I feel anxious, in here.” 

 

“Why’s that? MAybe we can change something so you can worry less in here?” 

 

“You can’t change it. It’s Romans room, grand adventures, the unknown impending threat of evil sorcerers and dragon witches, being heroic for the people. I don’t do that, I’m, you know. ‘hide -under-the-bed-till-the-sun-goes-away type thing. Self preservation. And I don’t have a good feeling about here today.” Virgil admitted, keeping his eyes on the path in front of them. 

 

“We can work on that though, I think everyone does not have a good feeling about today.” 

Virgil gave a snort of a laugh, which let Thomas know that he was considering the idea first before finding the hole in the plan. “I know to day has a not good feeling, but right now I’m feeling more, something's gonna happen.” 

 

“Something?”

 

“Something.” 

 

“Well, that’s not vague at all.” 

 

“When am I never not vag-” A great shadow fell over them suddenly, startling them to looking up, a great black shape in the sky circled. Roman at the front of the group immediately materialized his gold sword, twirling it once. Thomas could practically feel Virgil tense up before he was being pushed forward by him right and close to the other three. 

 

The shadow shifted, blinking the sun in and out before the dot started to grow becoming a more discernable shape. Thomas didn’t know how he knew, but he knew it was the Dragon Witch. 

 

She circled the group a couple times before settling on the ground, huge wings folding up on her sides did not make her look any smaller. 

 

Her scales looked thick and though under the vibrant and shimmery iridescent brown-green colour highlighted with purples and reds. Thomas almost thought it looked pretty if she wasnt so intimidating, looming over them on four limbs. Or how Roman could have gotten her spleen, or where ever her spleen was. Somehow, from how far up she was, she made eye contact with him with her vibrant green eyes and seemed to make a decision. 

 

A great shimmery cloud poofed around her, clearing away to show a tall woman. He could still see talons at her fingertips and sharp fangs in her teeth when she smiled. The threat that she was did not go away, simple just changed her form. 

 

“Do not take one step forward, Witch!” Roman called out when she made to move, his whole posture ready, sword pointed. 

 

“Do not fret Prince. I only wanted to see the king.” She said sweetly, but it only sent shivers up Thomas spine and he felt Virgil press closer to him, shifting him closer to Patton and Logan. “My Liege,” She bowed swiftly with a light laugh, her cloak flowing around her as she stood up. He practically felt how nervous his Sides were as they shifted around him, like they too were getting ready. “It is not everyday that he takes a stroll through the lands, and with such fine company too. A scribe, his advisor, a mage and a knight, what such event must be happening?” 

 

“None of that concerns you. Our latest agreement has not yet expired. Leave, before I am forced to take action upon you.” The creative aspect had a hard edge to his voice that left no room for argument. 

 

“I know the contract. I just wanted to give the King a gift.” A green orb appeared in her hands. Quicker than any human, she strew it at them. Fast as a thought, Logan brought his arms up, a gold shield shimmering into existence before them, a wave of gold fabric on the other side. He just saw Roman lunge forward before his vision was obscured. 

 

Two clouds erupted at the same time. The orb broke like glass as it hit Logan’s shield, sending green dust everywhere like a smoke bomb, the same time as the Dragon Witch shifted forms, her magical cloud spreading out the dust. The lift her wide wings produced picked up dust from the path and the clouds, mixing it all together in a swirl of sparkle and dirt. 

 

By the time most of the dust had settled, it was quiet. The Witch nowhere to be seen. 

 

“Is everyone okay?” Patton called out from beside Thomas, lowering a shimmery gold cloak. 

 

“I believe so.”  Logic replied, moving the shield carefully looking at the shattered glass and green dust in front of him, he almost looked disappointed in a way. “Roman, it never fails to amaze me how I am the one to have things vollied at. I never wished to have it be made a habit.” 

 

“Shit, I dont think Roman is okay.” Virgil stepped around the green and made his was to Roman, who was kneeling on the path in front of them, the rapid rise and fall of his chest paired with the wheezing breath did not bode well. 

 

“Hey Roman, Ro, can you talk?” The anxious trait asked, but didn’t get a reply. Patton made to step forward but Virgil held up his hand halting him. ‘Don’t come closer. I think it is the dust. He’s having trouble breathing and I can’t have you guys getting it also.” 

 

Virgil went to touch Roman, but he hesitated, hands floundering and looking not quite sure what to do, worry starting to etch deeper. 

 

“Virgil,” Logan called gently, getting his attention. “Maybe try jumpstarting his breathing.” 

 

“I don't know Lo, that could just make this worse sending him into panic.”  

 

“Then don’t have him panic. Just enough to increase the rate of his circulatory system, and a shock to have him gasp for air. I know you can do that.” 

 

“Lo, I don’t-” 

 

“I trust you can too, kiddo.” Morality added. 

 

The reassurance seemed to be enough for VIrgil, turning back to Roman.

 

“What are you guys talking about?” Thomas asked. 

 

“Just watch, Anxiety is going to help Creativity.” Patton replied quietly. 

 

Virgil shuffled closer, looking even more anxious than before. He spoke quietly, too soft for him to really hear what Virgil said while he wrung his hands together for a moment more before he placed them on Roman’s shoulders. 

 

The reaction was instant. Roman jerked as if he’d been shocked and took in a big gasp of air which lead to an immediate coughing fit. Virgil easily caught him as his tense posture released, still coughing. 

 

“Patton!” He called sounding worried. The fatherly trait hopped past them to the two. 

 

“What did he do?” Thomas asked also moving around the green dust to Roman. 

 

“I helped jumpstart his breathing, just a little bit of anxiousness to get the heart beating, and worry to restart his breathing pattern, and voila, Ro’s breathing better.” Virgil answered, still holding Roman while Patton helped him regulate his breath. The creative trait’s coughing wore down, slowing down into a deep breathing pattern. 

 

“Thankyou.” He said, voice rough. 

 

“You okay now Roman?” Logan asked. 

 

“Better than before, but I think a nice change of clothes would be welcomed, and to wash off all this dust. We also need to send somebody out here to get a sample of the dust and find out what magic spell she conjured this time.” 

 

“We can do that at the castle Roman.” Patton replied, helping Virgil sit him up properly. “Do you think you can walk? Or do you need some help?” 

 

Prince grabbed his sword, levering himself out of Patton’s and Virgil’s support. He coughed a few more times at the movement but gained back his breathing quickly. “I think I can manage.” Roman replied.  

 

“Okay, just let us know if you need to rest or anything.” 

 

Roman nodded, moving as if to put his sword in a sheath, but the gold weapon shimmered and disappeared as he started walking. ‘Common, we better keep going if we want to make it to the gates.” 

 

Logans and Patton’s gold accessories also shimmered away, and that had Thomas curious. 

 

“Let’s go Thomas, I’m not letting you get left behind. I did say something was going to happen, and I don’t like that I was right.” Virgil said grabbing his attention. They walked a quicker pace down the yellow path, he didn’t complain. The bright blue skies didn’t hold the same tint anymore, and the white puffy clouds held a hint of gray, seeming to hang lower than before. 

 

He could practically feel the change in tone. 


	4. Down We Go!

They all walked in silence down the yellow path just a little quicker than before. Roman didn't seem so ecstatic anymore at the idea of tromping through the imagination. Virgil was quiet and sullen looking, most likely from feeling the threat and not being able to prevent it. Logan seemed annoyed at the actions that took place and the more illogical ideas floating around. That only really left Patton to ask. 

 

“Patton,” He asked softly, breaking the silence that surrounded the five of them with one of his many questions. 

 

“Yes Thomas?” 

 

“Why did she call you the king?” 

 

“You think she called me the king?” Patton asked back, sounding confused. 

 

“Well, yes. Roman calls himself a prince, so usually the father would be the king, and you fit the role of a father best.” he explained. 

 

“Thomas,” Patton sounded like he was going to tell important information. “She was referring to you. You are the king.” 

 

“What?” he replied shocked. 

 

“Don’t be so surprised Thomas.” Roman spoke up, keeping his breathing relaxed. “You created it, you rule over it. As much as a prince I can be, so are the other three. It’s not that difficult to think about.” 

 

“But- but I’m not. I can’t be a king.” He stuttered back. 

 

“And I’m not a prince, or a wizard, or a scribe, or any of the ridiculous roles Roman gives us each time, but yet I still play. It is the imagination; no harm can come from this.” Logan said. 

 

“Can’t I just be Thomas?” he asked. 

 

“I suppose,” Roman hummed. “But where is the fun in that? It’s the imagination, you can be anything you want to be! It’s wonderful!” Roman coughed lightly, having them all look over to him, he waved them off. 

 

‘I guess it could be fun, but it sounds so formal. I just want to be called Thomas. I just want to be myself, not some character right now. Okay?” 

 

“I say that is perfectly fine.” Patton reassured, smile gracing his features. 

The gated wall surrounding the castle soon grew short in distance, and the crunching of their feet on the gravel path halted as they stopped in the shadow of the stone wall. The gate was just as ornate as the white castle it protected. Tight ironwork was weaved and patterned together. Brass vines and leaves were swirled about making an impression of an image that looked like a crest on the gate. 

 

Roman stepped forward and pushed the gates, swinging them effortlessly open. His smile was returning as he beckoned them inside. 

 

It shouldn't have been as much as a surprise as it was to find a small village at the foot of the castle. The main road was wide and open with the center court having a fountain splashing water. Benches were beneath the trees and large planters lining the square had flowers blooming in a rainbow of colours. There were some stalls here and there holding various wears of produce, fabrics and smithwork. But no one was around. It was eerily quiet, almost as if they were supposed to walk through crowds of people and laughing kids up to the steps of the castle, making him think of the opening song from Beauty and the Beast. By the way Roman was looking around corners like he was expecting a throng of people to surprise them, then maybe he wasn't that far off in his thinking. Yet his creativity didn't speak up, and the other three did not comment or seem to notice either, so as they walked their way up the white marble steps to the doors, he left his questions and the village behind. 

 

Just like the gates before, Roman swung open the grand doors, and he was again awed by how beautiful everything was, the attention to detail and how real it all looks. 

 

The doors swung open into a foyer area. Wings of the castle immediately branching off to the left and right, looking to travel down for miles. In front of them was a huge staircase leading to the second floor. The whole palace seemed to be made of different types of stones. There was pink granite and glassy black obsidian, a rosy coloured quartzite and white dolomite and limestone. He realized the stones followed a colour scheme, reds, whites and black accents. Large windows let in the sunlight casting everything in a warm hue. Tastefully historic inspired furniture was settled here and there, all the same red and gold sparkle theme, completing the aesthetic of the interior. 

 

“It's beautiful, isn't it.” Roman said looking around in appreciation. “But there isn't time to doddle, a prince cant be seen like this.” He motioned to his dirty clothes and began tromping up the stairs, they followed after. 

 

Roman lead them down winding halls, seeming to take turns almost at random until they reached another set of doors painted in a much simpler shade of red, not as ornate as the wooden ones they passed along in the halls. It looked like a bedroom door. 

 

“Welcome to my humble abode.” Roman smiled and opened the door. 

 

The room was much simpler than expected. A tidy bed, dresser and side table. A bookcase with an assortment of items. Disney posters were tacked to the walls here and there. A small balcony was off to the right and to the left was a washroom and a walk in closet. This felt a lot more like a home than the rest of the castle surrounding it.

 

“Is this your room, Roman?” Thomas asked. 

“Well, in a way. Its my room in the imagination, a copy, so to say. The others all have their own spaces here that coordinate to what they like. Patton, can I have your help, please?” he gestured to his clothes and hair, which still had all the dust and mess from the dragon witch, and took a step toward the bathroom. 

 

“Oh, of course. We’ll be back, don’t party too hard.” Patton joked, pointing to the other three. 

 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Roman slumped, shoulders drooping and he coughed up a small storm. 

 

“Oh my gosh Roman!” Patton stepped quick to support him, maneuvering him to sit on the edge of the tub. “You should have told us you were not okay. We would have stopped.” 

 

Roman shook his head. “I could not, not with Thomas here. Something is wrong Patton, like, really wrong. The village, with no one there, there’s no one in the castle. I don’t- something’s wrong.” Roman stuttered in between gasps of air, recovering from the way held back coughing fit. 

 

“I know something is wrong, I feel it too. Logan found evidence of tampering in the library. We haven’t told Virgil yet, but he knows something is wrong. I don’t think Thomas was just knocked unconscious. He has never been pulled in like this before.” Patton told Roman, helping him unbutton his shirt when the creative traits fingers trembled too much. “Im serious Roman, you should have told us you need a break.” 

 

“I couldn't, I can’t disappoint Thomas. Did you see how amazed he was when he saw everything, I can’t break that down for him.” Roman shifted, removing his sash, dropping it to the tile floor, letting Patton finish unbuttoning his top.

 

“Thomas could never be disappointed by you Roman, you always work so hard, its okay to take the break you need.” 

 

“It wouldn’t have been safe Patton, the Dragon Witch appeared, who knows what else would have came and tried to harm us, Thomas? I don’t want to fail him.” Roman sighed, running his hand through his messy hair, taking it away covered in green sparkle. He looked at it in disgust. “And I need a shower.” 

 

“Roman,” Patton’s gentle voice had him making eye contact. “You can never fail Thomas. Doing your best is more than enough. Do you need me to help you shower?  Or are you okay enough on your own?” 

 

“I think I will be well enough. I will call you if need be.”  he stood up, slightly wobbly but better than before and turned on the shower head. “Thank you Padre.” 

 

“We’re here if you need us, we aren’t made to stand alone, and don’t fret over needing help.”  the paternal side assured, leaving Roman to get himself clean. In the bedroom he found Logan sitting on the chair for the desk, Thomas flopped back on the large bed and Virgil hovering near where Thomas had flopped. 

 

‘Is everything okay?” Patton asked, looking over everyone. 

 

He received a groan from Thomas, one that sounded tired and slightly in pain, or maybe frustration. 

 

“He states that he has a small headache, and that his shoulders feel like they are tensing up.” Logan replied softy. 

 

“Well, that isn't great, Roman is just showering up, so we can rest a little bit until he’s finished.”

 

“Please, knowing Roman it would be a full hour until he deems himself ‘practically perfect in every way’.”  Virgil grumbled, moving and taking a seat on the bed beside Thomas. 

 

“Virgil, that is a hyperbole, I am sure he will be out in a timely manner.” Patton defended.

 

“Well, looking at past data, Roman is on the longer side-” 

 

“Did Roman seem a little off to you guys?”  Thomas interrupted, looking to Logan then glancing his way to Patton and Virgil. 

 

“What do you mean?” Logan asked, spinning in the desk chair. 

 

“I mean, after the dragon witch, he was not as excited looking. I could see how breathing was not as easy for him, but he didn’t stop for a break. And the village, it was like he was expecting a, well, a village of people to be there, but there was only us.” 

 

“I think it’s that Princey got his hair all messy. And that I also gave him a bit of a jout too, sometimes it takes a while for that nervous energy to dissipate. I wouldn’t worry about it.” Virgil shrugged. 

 

“Yes, I would not worry about it to much. Though if the perceived odd behaviour keeps showing, please inform us. Roman does not always let us know when something is actually bothering him.” Logan asked.

 

“When I was helping him, he did mention that he was concerned for you Thomas.” Patton added. “So maybe it’s just that he didn’t want you hurt. As much as the imagination is controlled, there are still some elements that we don’t have much influence in or any control over.”

 

“He did step in front of all of us and got covered in that green stuff. What is that by the way, do you guys know?” Thomas asked. 

 

“I do not know,” Logan answered. “Plenty of things and items in the imagination do not make much sense and lots of the effects could be classified as magical in origin, where I can’t think through how things would actually work in the real world. Roman said it was a potion, so that’s what it is.” 

 

“Stuff in the imagination doesn't always make sense though, if it fits the story, it’s usually good enough and not meant to be looked into further.” Virgil added. “That’s why stuff like that does not sit well with me, it can be unpredictable.” 

 

“Thats does not help much does it.” Thomas sounded disheartened. 

 

“No it doesn't.”  

 

A quiet settled around them when no one else had anything to add to the conversation. Just the echo of water pouring from the washroom filled the room, and that too soon stopped as Roman finished. 

 

Logan looked down to his watch, and sighed. “The time is still 3:34, I don’t know why I checked when I knew that would have been the case.” 

 

The bathroom door opened, revealing a fresh prince, white shirt and vibrant sash, black pants that looked presses and shiney boots, though his hair still looked wet. “Greetings! My, a shower can do wonders. We’re still all good, right?” he asked looking around, Thomas looked tired as he sat up. 

 

“Ya, we are good. So, how are we getting to the subconscious? I didn’t really see anything outside that, looked like it would lead somewhere else.” 

 

‘That’s because it’s not outside, my dear Thomas.” Roman stepped forward, and pulled back the edge of the rug that was centered in the open space of the room. A door was outlined in floor. “Right here, nice and safe.”

 

“I can not believe that this can get anymore cliche,” Virgil laughed from his spot in the bed. “You have a literal trap door in the bedroom of the prince, should I be worried about anything else right now?”

 

“Oh hush you, you purple peacock, it’s just a door. It not like I can tell it where or where not to be. And I think it is a fine spot, it’s not everyday that you need to go into the subconscious, but it’s here and safe.” 

 

“Roman is not that wrong, having this access point in a consistent secure place is better than having it float around where any one can access it. If we are all fine to go, I implore that we move on, the quicker we finish this, the better.” Logan urged. 

 

“Right, of course.”  Roman moved, bending down and pulled on the latch, swinging the door open. Thomas shuffled over to look over the edge. 

“Woh, it’s a hallway.” Thomas sounded awed, looking down, trying to see how the floor took a ninety degree turn south.  

 

“We are going down to the basement basically.” 

 

“I would have thought it would be like, a staircase, or something similar.”

 

“I have just learned to not question the way things work around here Thomas, I suggest you find your own way to make sense of all of this.” Logan stepped up to the door moving to stand at the threshold and stepped through. Instead of falling down, he sort of pivoted, like he himself was a door on a hinge, feet landing on the wood flooring. Patton stepped through next with the same result. 

 

“Are you gonna follow kiddo?” the fatherly trait asked, and Thomas stepped thorough, immediately orienting to the new floor beneath him, it was kind of like sitting up suddenly in bed after a long sleep, a little bit of a rush yet nothing worse.  Virgil and Roman stepped through after him, carefully shutting the door behind them. The hall looked absolutely no different than any of the other halls they had walked through in the castle. Same wood paneling, same red paint, the same click-clack of their stepping feet as they started to walk down the hall. 

 

“So, are we officially in the subconscious then? It does not really look any different.” Thomas asked. 

 

“Technically not yet,” Patton spoke up. “It’s an indistinct line that always seems to shift a little bit here and there between what is truly subconscious and what is just out of your awareness. But from this point on you can say that we are in the subconscious.”

 

“Well, that’s reassuring.” Virgil mumbled from behind them. 

 

“Don’t worry kiddo, everything will be okay, we’re all together.” 

 

“And if we are not,” Roman moved past them to the front of the group. “I’m here, sword and all, ready to defend all your honour.” 

 

“I don’t know how that is supposed to reassure anyone Roman.” Logan deadpanned, getting a snicker of a light laugh from Virgil. 

 

‘Just let him be fanciful for a moment teach.” that reply received a sound that Thomas could only think of that was an offended affront from Princey, and had him and Patton covering up their laughter. 

 

They continued to walk down the hallway, the vanishing point never growing closer despite how many steps they have taken. Yet as they walked, the bright tones around them became more muted, like the colour was being drained right out of the object little by little the further they went. Soon it wasn't just the colour, the solid looking paneling and paint drew darker and inconsistent. Wood started to split and paint peel, fading away. It looked like the hallway was actually starting to disintegrate, or even pixelate away, like a hologram that couldn’t be supported anymore, revealing behind patches of lost walls a gray space. Everything took an ethereal quality to it, as they walked further down the hall, whole sections of wall disappearing, letting in a dark mist to float around the broken sections. It looked like they were walking through storm clouds. Soon enough the whole illusion of the hallway faded away, leaving behind a gray space that looked to reach forever. The roof, or even what he could call the sky was light toned, almost like milk diluted and swirled through water. That faded darker the closer to the horizon it reached, a far black line in the distance dictating where top met bottom, which was a dark slate gray, or even a patchwork black of a streaky chalkboard. 

 

He noticed Morality first infront of him. A shimmery gold cloak materialized around his shoulders and draped all the way down to his shoes the further they stepped into the misted area. Looking to Prince to his left and Logic to his right, Roman had a gold sword hanging from a belt and sheath on his right side, the gold regalia adorned on his outfit looked to sparkle more than usual. Logan had a gold shield strapped to his back, the same one that had appeared in front of them when the dragon witch threw her potion, even the satchel strap had a golden shimmer to it. Glancing behind them, Anxiety was also adorned in gold. An intricately crafted and carved breastplate was fit over his sweater, which looked like the only thing on him that stood out from the gray gloom that was around them. 

 

“Whoa, why do you guys suddenly have all this gold stuff on you?”  

 

“Look at yourself,” Virgil said from behind him. Looking down he saw the same gold pieces adorned on him, but much more translucent looking, a trace of a copy. Same gold armour, sword at his hip and the cloak fluttering over the shield. His confusion was easily shown. 

 

“We are you, Thomas,” Logan spoke up. “We reflect what you are. Each of us hold bits and pieces and segments of what you think is important that relate to our jobs. We are more than our monikers, than our titles. We have names and… I feel like I am not explaining this in a way that makes sense to you. It makes sense to us because we intrinsically know it and understand the functions and relationships, but you don’t have that, so from the outside… I’m rambling now,” He sighed. “And this is not an adequate explanation. Patton, would you have any better words?”’ 

 

“Of course. Like Logan said, we are all aspects of you Thomas. But we are also the most important aspects, the most prominent and active. And that is special, and needed a way to distinguish that. In the works of your mind, this is how you decided to show that. That us four are the most important parts of you.” Patton hesitated here for a moment, finding his words. “You also gave us something extra special that distinguish us from everything else. You know how you didn’t know our names until we told you them?”

 

“Of course, each reveal was highly anticipated, how could I forget that?”

 

“Our names distinguish us from everything else, we all look like you. If we changed clothes, it’s not really that easy to tell if another side switched places unless you really know them, knowing their name will always show through. That is special, and reflects back onto you.” Patton explained, tone bright but held a hint of the serious adult that was part of him. 

 

“I feel like I understand what you are trying to explain, but at the same time, it’s not quite making sense.” 

 

“That’s okay Thomas, I think of it in this way; What I am is Creativity, but who I am is Roman. I have my sword, and I know my job, and what I am to do for you. From that I act, and that is what is important.”  

 

“So, all my creativity is what makes you up,” Thomas extrapolated. 

 

“And your hopes and dreams, sense of adventure, your ego, your passion, there are many pieces that make me up.” 

 

“All of that, yes. But then you are Roman, what you decide to do, and how you show all the traits, then.” 

 

“Yes, that works.” 

 

“So, could it be described as genotype is Creativity, and phenotype is Roman?”

 

“I appreciate your attempt at biology Thomas,”  Logan spoke up. “But the comparison does not quite fit, genotype is your genetic code, the DNA of your cells, not the parts of your personality, phenotype is whether you show brown hair or blond hair, for example.” 

 

“I actually think it's not a bad comparison Logan.” Patton said. “DNA is what makes up Thomas, and creativity is what makes up Roman, its not that far off when you think about it.” 

 

“I guess when you put it that way it does make sense.” he hummed, looking at Patton’s view. 

 

The mist slowly cleared away from around them, the gold accessories fading away with it. Now that Thomas knew they were there, he could see the way the sides had a little extra sparkle to them in certain shift of light. Like the way Logans tie clip glinted gold, and Roman’s embellishments shimmered more than the light allowed for. 

 

As the mist completely cleared away the landscape around them became an ever shifting grayscape before them. Nothing ever seemed to stay the same. The gray sky shifted through colours like one of those rainbow nightlights, sometimes brightening up the area to sunset orange and pink, grounding the land around them in a picturesque view that materialized for a moment only for the sky to shift and the false image dissolve, whisked away into incoherent colours and shapes. It was the subconscious, instinctive, simple, nothing need to be thought about for it to happen, it just did. The ground started to shift under them as they walked, from gray tile to a dirt path framed by short green grass, the kind found in a manicured garden. Soon enough little hedges and ornamental looking trees started to fade into existence, neat little boarders ringing the wood chips around trunks. It all looked like someone took a very long time taking care of this area.

 

“Where are we going?” Thomas asked. 

 

“You guys said dreams, so here we are!” Roman exclaimed, leaping ahead of them and taking the bend in the path quickly, disappearing behind a tall shrub wall. 

 

Turning the corner Thomas gasped, stopping in place, head craining back to look to the top of the very tall bush in front of them, covered in roses. Left and right it seemed to go forever in each direction. Virgil bumped into him, making both of them stumble a bit.

 

“What the- oh, how the hell are we going to get around that?” Virgil rightfully sounded down right peeved. 

 

Thomas just shook his head, not having an idea. 


	5. A Rose by any Other Name

“Where is he?” Roman asked aloud, looking befuddled as he gazed around the rose bushes. 

 

“Who?” Patton asked. 

 

“You know, the guy that does the dream stuff, with the roses. He always gives me a bouquet, or a jar of fireflies from his bag.” Everyone still looked confused. “You know, sunglasses…” he mimicked a posture and Patton gasped. 

 

“Oh, him! With the really cool sunglasses and satchel!” 

 

“Yes, him!” Roman exclaimed. 

 

“Dude, he goes to more concerts than I do, maybe he’s just away?” Virgil said. 

 

“Wait, who are we talking about?” Thomas asked, confused. 

 

“One of your more intrinsic players,”  Logan spoke up. “He works with your dreams and helps operate your circadian rhythm and, if i may say so, is quite a flirt.” 

 

“Flirt! That word does not do justice. He is the extra that I am not Logan. Since dreams and creativity go so well together it is fair that I can say a party is not complete without him. YOu must meet him, Thomas, he’s delightful.” 

 

“He sounds, interesting. And I would like to understand better, how this all works.” 

 

“Interesting is one word to describe him, and you two do make quite a team, making daydreams and fantasies to play in.” 

 

“I know! It’s wonderful!” Roman bounced excitedly. 

 

“Not when Thomas does not pay attention when he should be, or not getting the sleep he needs.” Logan commented. 

 

“You are just jealous that he gives me the cool jar of dreams.” Roman snarked back. 

 

“They look like fireflies, how could I not be curious?” Logan bounced back. 

 

“Guys, we’re not really staying on track here. And I don’t like the feel of this place.”  Virgil interrupted. 

 

“Wait, what is the track again?” Roman asked. Virgil and Logan sighed. 

 

“The rose bushes, they are too large to go around, and quite tall. We need to figure a way through the bushes.” Patton spoke up. 

 

“Right! And that’s why Sleep came into play. He’s usually here keeping all the bushes trimmed up, and escorts me through the paths to where I want to go. But I’m not seeing any entrances, strange.”

 

‘Maybe we can cut our way through the vines?” Logan suggested.

 

“That’s a grand idea! My sword is perfect for that.” 

 

“That’s not a good idea.” Virgil observed. 

 

“What! How come?” Roman whined. 

 

“Because, it just is. I don’t like the feel of this place. We shouldn’t be messing around here. This is not our stuff.” 

 

“Oh come on Nancy Dreadful. They are just flowers. I get a bouquet all the time, harmless daydreams. There is absolutely nothing to worry about.” 

 

“You’re telling the embodiment of anxiety to not worry about it? This is not a good idea.” Virgil firmly stated. 

 

“Well, what else could we do instead?” Patton asked, breaking the fight before it began. 

 

“I don’t know, maybe go around it?”  Thomas suggested. 

 

“I do not think that is physically possible.”  Logan spoke up. “The bushes span a great deal each way and going around would take up a lot if time that we don’t know we have. The height of the bushes is twice as great as us, so its unadvisable to some how climb overtop. So, the best way to go past this is through the bushes. But Virgil’s point is valid, we should not be disturbing what is not ours to work with.” 

 

“So what are you saying? Are we going to cut through them? Are we not cutting through them? This is ridiculous!” 

 

‘It is not ridiculous, I am merely pointing out the pros and cons of each idea and thinking up the best solution as such analysis and logic dictates.” 

 

“So what would Logic say is best?” 

 

“I would prefer if Sleep was here to walk us through. It is their area and we should not disrespect it.” 

 

“We can’t wait though Logan. Who knows when he will show up, if he even shows up at all! I know how fickle he is, we can’t count on his arrival. We have to keep moving, or else this adventure will fade out and I’ll have no idea of where to go, and that isn’t good either. And your siding with Virgil.” Roman huffed and crossed his arms. It was easily seen that he was getting impatient. 

 

“Virgil made a good observation, and as such taking it into consideration, just like I am with your words. I am seeing that you want to move forward as quickly as possible. I am trying to see how to work that in to the plan also. I’m trying to recognise all ideas first, then find the best solution.”

 

“So what is the best solution so far then?” 

 

“Currently it is to cut our way through, but that is not the preferred or ideal way.” 

 

“But it’s the best way, right now, correct?” Roman urged.

 

“Yes, but it is not what we should do.” Logan denied. 

 

“Why not!” Roman insisted. 

 

“Because its not!”

 

“Care to explain, cause we aren’t you Logic!” Roman was sounding more and more infuriated at not knowing what to do. 

 

“I don’t really have an explanation for you. It just makes sense.” Logan replied, trying to keep his voice calm and level, but they could see how Roman’s impatience was getting to him. 

 

“It doesn't for me, though. We can’t waste more time. I’m going.” the creative trait spun sharply and drew his sword. 

 

“Roman, no.” Logan said tightly. 

 

‘Roman yes!” He lifted his arm and swung hard, the sharp blade easily cutting through the vines and prickly branches. He made quick work and was rapidly a few steps into the bush. 

 

“I really do not think we should do this.” He stepped up to the bush also, calling after Roman.

 

“What are you saying? I can’t hear you over the solution to our problem.” Roman called back. 

 

Logan made a very frustrated noise, stepping in after him. 

 

“They are like two polar ends aren’t they? I didn’t even get a word in.” Thomas mused, watching Logan go after Roman. 

 

“That is more accurate than you think it is Thomas.” Patton sighed, faint echoes of the twos bickering could still be heard, muffled now by distance and the rose vines. “We should follow after them, being apart isn’t great here and we should make sure the two don’t actually try to harm each other. For as much they are thinking traits, they don’t really think about what they are saying.”  Patton walked up to the freshly cut path, ducking into the bush. 

 

Thomas followed after, pausing just as he reached the wall, turning around to look at Virgil, who was still a healthy distance away, looking quite hesitant. “Are you going to come? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, its okay, I’ll follow in a minute, don’t fret about it.” He replied, gaze fixed on the height of the bush. 

 

Thomas nodded and dove into the roses. A minute turned into two, and then five, and Virgil was still struggling to regulate his breathing to a calmer state. The rustling of moving branched and the thwacks of Romans sword had faded away, even his loud voice arguing with Logan had gone quiet. The twisting turn in his stomach had only increased making his breath way to short to be comfortable, even with how much he tried to slow it down and regulate it to a better pattern. The vice in his throat wouldn’t let up, and the numbness was starting to creep up his fingers and toes. Things had gone way to quiet, like the quiet where something bad had just happened. 

 

“Thomas! Patton!” He called out, voice echoing in the expanse, even with how weak it sounded. He heard no reply. “Logan! Roman! Can you guys hear me? Hello?” he fretfully stepped closer to the bush, glancing around he saw no hints of Sleep to guide him. “Oh gosh, I’m gonna have to do this, frick. Please don’t be mad at me.” Virgil mumbled under his breath, finding the entrance Roman made, he dove in. 

 

Thorns and prickles immediately snagged his baggy bunny hug, arms getting caught and he carefully did his best to avoid getting scratched at. The tight entanglement of the vines and branches did not make it easy to step through, and he was glad that the skinny jeans he chose didn’t have any rips in them, but by the end of this bush, there may be new ones. 

 

“Roman! Thomas! Logan! Patton!” he called out, swearing as the cut path seemed to be closing in on him the further he went. It had to be a trick of his mind, amplified by the imposing feeling of being surrounded by roses bushes. He stumbled a bit, getting tripped over by tangles of plant in his path. Nothing was helping his breathing at all. He pushed through further, hanging vines getting caught up in his hair, and leaving a sting of scratches on his face. This was not great. He pulled up his hood, and pulled the drawstrings tighter so it wouldn’t fall back when it would get snagged. 

 

His foot got snagged once more, and even with his quick reflexed, Virgil was unable to right himself in time. Instead of the expected fall into lots of poking thorns and tangles of branches and vines, he fell onto dirt. Which was a shocking relief enough to have Virgil lay there stunned for a moment, gaining back his winded breath. That didn’t last long as he was yanked by his shoe, sliding a foot back.  

 

Scrambling away from the sudden touch he fell again, landing on his back. The vine was still tangled around his foot, but it grew tighter. Trying to slow his hyperventilating, Virgil actually looked around him to the bushes. What he thought was just his imagination of the path growing in closer, was actually happening. Seeing the path close in behind him did not help with his rapid breath. Yanking his foot free of the trap, Virgil shakily stood up. If this was happening to him he couldn't imagine, he didn’t want to imagine what the others were going through. 

 

He scrambled down the path past roses and thorns, ducking and dodging past the growths trying to tangle him up. Again, he tripped. Virgil’s frustration skyrocket, snarling he was ready to rip the vines apart with his bare hands, cuts be damned. That immediately drained away when he saw what he tripped over. It was Roman half covered in vines growing around him, looking like he was dozing in and out of a sleep. 

 

“Oh my gosh, Roman!” Virgil practically yelled, getting off the ground and doing his best to yank the growing vines off the Prince. All the sleeping royal did was shift around, seeming to settle into the sleep more. 

 

“No! No, Roman please wake up! Where’s Thomas, and Patton and Logan!” the anxious trait shook him. “Please wake up! Tell me what to do to wake you!” he could hear a faint echo start to build in his voice, this wasn’t good.  “Okay, okay, think Virgil. Think of what Logan and Roman would say. Keep calm, observe, analyse, have context.” Virgil breathed in and out slowly. “The roses are growing, but not that fast. Roman is asleep on the ground and this is way out of my expertise. Okay, okay keep positive, like Patton.” Virgil breathed deeply again, yanking more vines off Roman. “Roses and a sleeping Creativity, just like a fairytale prince. Why am I always saving your but? A Fairytale! Why didn’t I think of that sooner? Don’t hate me Roman.” he leaned down and kissed the sleeping prince on the lips. It was electric feeling, thousands of joules of energy coursed through him, tingling all the way to his hair. 

 

Roman gasped for air, wide eyed like he’d been shocked. The sudden movement startled Virgil back. 

 

“What-” Roman dozed, not quite awake. “Oh, am I the royal in distress this time?” he yawned out. 

 

“What? No! Where’s Logan and Patton?” Virgil asked urgently. 

 

“Oh, there are so many roses around, just like sleeping beauty. Are you sure we aren’t playing a story?” he still sounded sleepy. 

 

‘Yes I am very sure, you need to get up now Roman. We need your sword.” Virgil stated, and his voice held strong even with the waver in it. He could see a bunch of prickly rose vines growing there way toward them, curling around and ensnaring anything in its path. 

 

Roman finally seemed to come out of what ever sleep thing that had settled over him, materalizing his sword. It shimmered in the gloomy twilight of the subconscious and easily cut the vines that were twisting its way around his ankle. 

 

“What happened?” Roman asked a very panicked looking Anxiety. 

 

“I don’t know! I found you asleep on the ground, ensnared with roses- Oh my gosh Patton!” Virgil exclaimed, stomping on vines creeping closer to him and pushed his way towards Morality who was twisted up in his own tangle of vines. Roman stepped close and easily cut away the sharp thorns. They pulled out the sleeping trait into a more clear area. Doing so uncovered Logic, and he too was rapidly sliced free of his own bed of roses, looking like he was peacefully sleeping. 

 

“How do we wake them?” Roman asked Virgil, sounding quite scared himself. 

 

“I don’t know, try kissing them. That’s what I did for you.” 

 

“Right! True loves kiss to wake from an eternal sleep! Classic fairytale for royalty. Wait, you kissed me, where?” 

 

“Not now Princey,” Virgil said frustration sliding right up next to his growing worry and panic. “We still need to find Thomas too.” 

 

“Thomas, he’s here?” Roman sounded so confused.  

 

“Do you not remember anything?” He replied shocked. 

 

“It’s all a little fuzzy, I am sure that it will come back soon enough. We are on an adventure, correct?” 

 

“If you want to call it an adventure, then yes, sure. Just wake them up!” Virgil’s voice was growing testy, slight echo starting to reverberate in it. 

 

Roman leaned down and quickly placed a kiss on the fatherly traits nose, one that tickled and had his waking with a smile. He brushed back the bangs on the logical trait, placing a quick kiss to his forehead, and he frowned at the disturbance, blinking slowly till he was awake. 

 

“You didn’t kiss them on the lips?” Virgil asked dumbfounded.

 

“No, I love them, and a kiss is all that is needed, it does not have to be on the lips,” Princey replied. “Wait, did you kiss on the lips?” 

 

“Focus on Thomas, okay?” Virgil didn’t answer Roman’s question helping pull the two up. “I am so close to fully freaking out, I do not have that long, okay? The bushes are growing in and I do not know where Thomas went.” 

 

“Wait, what’s happening? And what about Thomas?” Patton asked confused, looking around at the growing rose bushes. 

 

“Do none of you remember?” Virgil was infuriated. 

 

“I think I remember something about the flowers. This feels like an adventure, Thomas is here and- Watch out!” Roman exclaimed swinging his sword in Virgil’s direction. The anxious one ducked his head just in time to miss the blade that cut cleanly through some vines that were growing too close to Virgil’s head.

 

Stumbling out of his crouch, breath still rapid and shallow as ever, Vigil’s gold armor shimmed around him till it solidified. 

 

“I-I, you…” He tried to speak but his words were caught in his now dry throat. 

 

“Don’t think about it, feel. Which way is Thomas.” Romans voice changed, the grandiose tone shifted, a promise of hurt to the one who did wrong. It was easy to forget that the flamboyant creative trait was also the one who took to action the quickest and who answered most problems with his sword first, and was ruthless and efficient in his ways. Creativity was serious now. Virgil glanced around, an inkling of a sensation prickling the hairs on his neck, he knew where Thomas was. 

 

“That way.”  He pointed further into the bush. 

 

“Logic, may I have a copy of your shield?” Creativity asked. 

 

“Yes, you may.” he nodded at the correct sentence structure, and formed his gold shield in front of him. He grabbed the shield on both ends and pulled, splitting the one into two. He handed the copy to Roman, now armed with a sword and shield started to hack a path into the ever growing rose bushes around them. 

 

“Keep close behind me. I do not know how long the path will stay cut.” He called out behind him. 

 

Patton gently urged Virgil first behind Roman, his own gold cloak shimmering into view. Logan brought up the rear, using his shield to push back the vines already growing in the path. 

 

They didn’t have to go far, but the aggressiveness of the vines made it a much longer journey than it should have been. They finally broke through the barrier finding Thomas laying in a small clearing in the center of small shrubs filled with perfect roses. 

 

“What’s happening to him?” Logan asked, pushing the last of the vines away. 

 

“It looks like he’s caught up in a daydream. But a really heavy one, we have to snap him out of it, and quick.” Roman replied, looking at the scene before him like he could read the story before him. 

 

“How are we going to do that?” Patton asked, pulling his cloak tighter around himself. 

 

“We need him to realize that it is a day dream and wake out of it. Virgil, you woke me up, what happened before? I’m not remembering easily.”

 

“We are looking for his door! At least remember that.” Virgil said loudly, starting to rant through his worry. “We stalled at Remy’s roses bushes here and you and Logic were in disagreement at what to do and you just charged right on in without any plan, which is incredibly ridiculous! I had a bad feeling about this the whole time so I didn’t go in and then everything went silent and there was nothing from you guys and I started to panic even more than before and I found you asleep by who knows what and thank gosh that the stupid fairytale kiss woke the prince and now we are being harassed by plants because someone cut into them and Thomas is caught up in this too and we could get stuck down here for the rest of our existence because someone didn’t think!” he ended on yelling, breath still too short to get a proper deep breath, Patton made to move but Virgil held up a hand, halting him. “Please, just, not now Mo. We need to get Thomas out of here.” 

 

It was a quiet second before Roman started talking. “Right, let’s get Thomas out of here first, we can all talk later.” he let go of the shield and his sword, gold disappearing. “This is more than just an adventure, and more than just a daydream. Now that we know what is going on we can counteract what the roses do and…” Roman stepped into the the circle of roses Thomas was in, disturbing the flowers and bringing up clouds of pollen, much to the dismay of the others, but he was completely fine. “Think of it like lucid dreaming, once you know what you are doing you can control the dream.” Creativity stepped over the buses and roses, careful to not disturb the plants to much. He easily scooped up Thomas from where he was and made it back out of the ring. “Let’s get out of here.” 

 

“”Hey guys! Aren't the flowers so pretty!” Thomas mumbled, sounding like he could be drunk, words sloppy and careless, relaxed in Romans arms. 

 

“”Ya they sure are buddy, but we need to keep going. Stay still for Roman okay?” Patton answered pulling off his cloak and draping it over their whole. Hopefully it would help keep any more flower stuff off of him as they went through. 

 

“Virgil,”  Roman nodded towards him. “I need you to cut the path out.” his sword summoned back into existence in the anxious traits tense hands. 

 

“What! Why me and not Logic?” he held the blade away from himself, still panicked. 

 

‘Because Logic needs to bring up the rear, I’m carrying Thomas. Patton does not have the capability to harness the sword. So it’s up to you.” 

 

“You’ve never even let me touch your touched your sword before, why let me use it now?” 

 

“I know that. You have cut down your enemies before though, but not with a sword. Let the blade guide your arm, and lead us to safety. We are all here Virgil, and you will do fine.” Roman urged, the vines were still growing, the small circle was being constricted even more with each moment that passed. “The further we get form this daydream, the better.” 

 

“What’s wrong guys? There’s flowers around us! Nothing should be wrong!” Thomas giggled and shifted around, almost making Roman drop him. 

 

That seemed to be the edge that tipped for Anxiety. Stepping a couple paces away he swung at the bushes. The vines fell easily around him. Even if his strikes weren’t practiced, they were strong and they made their way out of the rose bushes quickly. They weren’t quite clear yet, Thomas was still stuck in the daydream mumbling about flowers. Roman hurried his pace away from the bushes and carefully set down Thomas Patton’s cloak almost sliding off from the shift. 

 

“I’m getting the daydream under control, but he needs a gentle wake.” 

 

“How do daydreams exactly work Roman?” Logan asked, voice having a hard edge to it. 

 

“We just have to get Thomas out of it, Patton, do you have anything to wash away the pollen?” 

 

“Of course I do!” Patton pulled out from the many pockets lining the inside of his cloak a bottle of water and a first aid kit. Pulling out a face cloth and other fabrics he cracked open the bottle and wet the cloth. Gently propping up Thomas, he wiped down his exposed skin. 

 

“We can’t really do much for his shirt, but getting it off his face and arms is better than nothing. And to answer you question Logic, the roses are daydreams, simple as that. Remy gives me a bouquet here and there and the smell gives me inspiration. It’s weird but it does what it does. I guess getting a face full of the pollen is enough to send any of us right into la la land.” 

 

“Hey Patton,” Thomas smiled dozeldy. “Nap time?” 

 

“No, not quite yet. We still have to find your door. Then after that it can be nap time.”  the fatherly trait dusted out his hair, brushing back his bangs and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

 

It was a moment before Thomas actually blinked awake, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Wow, that was a weird dream.” he mumbled to himself. 

 

“Not a dream, a daydream.” Roman interjected, startling Thomas. “You weren’t planning on going to sleep for it, and it’s not even a complete daydream. We are in the subconscious looking for your door.” 

“Wait, what?” He asked in confusion. 

 

“We got stuck in a day dream from Roman’s ill thought out actions. Virgil got us out.” Logan said plainly, helping Patton stand Thomas up. 

 

“It wasn’t that big of a deal.” Virgil deflected the praise, handing Roman his sword back. “It was kind of therapeutic, slashing through all those plants and stuff. Can we just get further away from the bushes please?” 

 

The group only nodded, continuing on, away from the daydreams.   


	6. That One AU

“That was not a good idea.” Thomas broke the silence surrounding him and his Sides. They were walking, rose bushes far behind them now and it only left a tense atmosphere with them. “Let’s just take a moment to breath here.” he slowed down to a stop, and took a deep breath leaning forward onto his thighs. 

 

“I know now that it wasn’t. But I couldn’t just stand there and do nothing Thomas! We had to keep moving or else the adventure would have died out.” Roman pleaded. 

 

“This is not play time Roman!” Logan interrupted, sounding very cross with the creative trait. “This is serious, it’s not a quest, not an adventure, or any other ridiculous thing you think may be going on right now. Just listen to me for once.”

 

“How would you know? All you were going to do was just sit and wait for someone who might not even show up!”

 

“Guys, please!” Patton got in between them. “There is no need for fighting, and you both have good points, but we do need to listen to each other instead of yelling over each other. Let’s just keep together, we can’t run off like earlier. Can we both get a truce? At least until we are back to normal, then we can have a full discussion about this.” 

 

Roman crossed his arms and gave out a huff of annoyance, Logic was pointedly not looking at any of them. 

 

“Guys,” Virgil spoke up, sounding annoyed. “Just kiss and make up, at least until we get back, then you two can resume you love-hate relationship dynamic.” 

 

“Excuse me!” Roman tuned to the anxious trait, still huffy. “Our dynamic is much more complicated than that trope, and I’m not going to say anything until he agrees to do so too!” 

 

“Roman please,” Thomas tired voice broke thorough. “Logan too, just agree on something. My headache has not become any better and your bickering is not helping much. I really don’t enjoy saying this, but as I was saying Roman, you could have waited until we agreed on a course of action instead of running ahead of everyone. And Logan, Roman can be correct too in what we should do.”  

 

The logical trait nodded. “I suppose acting more rapidly in the decision making process would have expedited our travel through the roses, but I’m not apologizing for Roman being impatient.” 

 

“Ya, I’m sorry specks. I could have waited until the group made a decision.” Roman apologised back. 

 

“Good, are we all good to keep going?” Thomas asked, light smile gracing his features. 

 

“I say so- oh my gosh, look!” Patton beamed excitedly, pointing to the left. 

 

“Wait, is that what I think it is?” Roman’s smile developed as he saw what Patton was spying in the distance. 

 

“What is that?” Thomas asked, squinting at the shape.

 

“Its my coffee shop!” Patton exclaimed smile only growing larger. He took Romans hand and took off towards it. 

 

“His what?” Thomas still looked confused. 

 

Logan looked increasingly frustrated. “He just mentioned staying together was important! Roman conjured up a coffee shop for Patton to play in. It was, nice while it was around. I thought it was more or less done with, but its still here, so I am assuming there is some story left in it.” 

 

“Roman made a coffee shop?” 

 

Virgil snorted a small laugh. “Don’t be that surprised. When you think of it, what have you not dreamed up in that large creativity you have?”

 

“I guess you have that point. And like Patton said, we should stick together.” 

 

They approached the shop, it was really quaint. It was odd how it looked like an island floating in the empty space around it, the buildings on each side fading off like an uncoloured picture. But the main shop itself was all there. Red brick faced the outside till just under the windows which had cute flower boxes hung on the windowsills blooming a rainbow of colours. The stucco was a nice cream colour going all the way to the roof. There was a classic striped awning hung overtop of the sidewalk providing a shaded spot for the outside table and chairs. There was a bike rack to the side, a classic red cruiser locked to the post and a water dish for pets sat beside the leafy tree that was half coloured in. Warm sunlight filtered through the leaves that were there, dappling the sidewalk in a soft pattern. A sign with a painted teacup hung center over the door framing it nicely. A bell chimed as the door was swung open and they stepped through. Even with them just coming across the building, it smelled of warm baking and perking coffee. Patton was already behind the counter, apron on and finishing a steaming cup.   

 

“Large double shot latte for Ramen!” He called out and Roman huffed, standing up from his seat to take his order. “Hi, what can I get you?” the moral side turned to them and something, changed. Logan walked forward. 

 

“Just a regular black coffee please, nothing extra.” 

 

“Okay, medium, large?”  

 

“Medium please.” 

 

“Okay, your order will be a moment.” 

 

Logan nodded and claimed a small table off to the side. Virgil shuffled forward, looking nervous despite it being Patton. 

 

“Can I have a decaf mocha please, no, wait, do you sell hot chocolate?” He asked shyly and Patton nodded affirmative. “Okay, a medium hot chocolate please then, and extra cream on top.” 

 

“Great! That will be a dollar then.” Virgil dug around in his pocket for a moment, coming up with a pile of small change, Patton didn’t even look at it before accepting it and writing down the orders on the cups. He bustled around behind the counter prepping the drinks. Thomas watched as Virgil sat down in a different corner than the other two, not even acknowledging Roman as he passed by him. The creative trait now had a book in his hand, reading in the front corner by the window on a comfy looking sofa. Logan’s table suddenly had a satchel occupying the opposite seat, a laptop and a stack of papers sprung up around him. Virgil had approached a low slung leather sofa that had a long wood coffee table placed in front of it, a large sketchbook open and he was already moving chardcoal across the page. 

 

This was getting strange. 

 

He stood in the middle of the brightly coloured shop watching as Patton finished the drinks and delivered them to Logan and Virgil. 

 

“Hi! Would you like to get anything?” he asked as he passed by and got behind the till, customer service smile ready just like his pen. 

 

“I’m sorry, what?”  This was really strange. 

 

“Coffee, tea, hot chocolate, lemonade, you name it, we got it. So, what’ll it be?” 

 

“No, I don’t want coffee, what’s going on Patton?” 

 

“What going on is tea then! You look like a green tea kind of guy. It’ll be right up.” the moral side didn’t even seem to acknowledge Thomas’ confusion, already behind the counter making the unwanted tea. 

 

He looked to his other sides. Logan already seemed like he had been sitting there for hours, brow creased in concentration and papers scattered across the table. Roman was relaxed, halfway through the book and Virgil was still intently working on whatever he was making. Generic jazz music played softly from somewhere and there was the ever-present background ding of a cafe in operation. Looking back again tables seemed to magically fill with patrons, recognising almost all the faded faces and builds as his friends.  

 

“One green tea!” Patton called. He walked up to the counter. 

 

“What is happening Patton?” He asked perplexed. 

 

“What’s happening is that your tea is getting cold! And don’t worry the croissant is on the house. You looked like you could use it.” Thomas looked down to the counter, and indeed there was the aforementioned pastry on a plate beside the tea cup. 

 

“You know that is not what I mean, please tell me, why are you acting like this?” 

 

“Is it that obvious?” he started blushing, hands flustering to his rosy cheeks. “I thought I was hiding it better, but he is just too cute!” 

 

“Who?” Thomas asked, way confused by the drastic shift in topic. 

 

“You know, the actor with the book! He comes in every so often and his smile is just so charming.” he sighed out. 

 

“You mean Roman?” 

 

“Oh my goodness, is that his name! I totally messed it up! I thought that it was a nickname of some sort and I yelled Ramen out so loud, I’m so embarrassed!” Patton’s cheeks flushed red and he hid his face in his hands. 

 

Thomas stepped away from the counter. This wasn’t good. Roman did mention that they play roles and acted out stories, but he didn’t think it was like this. This was like a real life coffee shop slow burn, and those took their time. They didn’t have the time. 

 

He walked over to Roman and snatched the book out of his hand. His creative side made an indigent squeak, sitting up sharply. 

 

“Excuse me sir, I was reading that. How rude ca-” 

 

“I’m playing matchmaker, and I’m making you a match. The barista has an incredible crush on you, go talk to him.”

 

“Did you just quote Fiddler on the Roof?” 

 

“Just go!” He pulled Roman up the rest of the way, put the book back in his hand and gave a gentle push to get him to move in the right direction of the counter. He made his way to Virgil next, getting enough of a glance at the sketchbook to see the rough dark colour outlining Logan’s pose hunched over the laptop. That was enough evidence for him. He went straight to Logan who was intently typing away on the device. I seemed like a minute before the logical trait acknowledged his presence. 

 

“Hello, may I help you?” he sat back from the screen, fixing his glasses, almost looking annoyed, but that didn’t matter right now. He pointed to Virgil, Logan’s gaze following. 

 

“Virgil, right over there with the sketch book, would like to get to know you better. I think you could use a study break and maybe make a new friend.” 

 

“I’m sorry. I do not have the time and I was on a roll writing my report. I ask that- Hey! That wasn’t saved yet!” 

 

Thomas shut the laptop lid, almost catching Logans fingers. “I hear that a fifteen- minute break is really beneficial to the mind. Please go talk to him.” Thomas glanced to Virgil, catching his anxious sides looking at them, but ducking his head trying to seem like he wasn’t. Thomas picked up the computer. “You know what, do a study date.” Logan almost stumbled out of his chair following after him as he made way across to Virgil. He put down the device just as Logan reached him. 

 

“Excuse me, you can not just steal someone’s stuff, and you have no idea if this cute boy would even want my company.” 

 

“You think I’m cute?” Virgil’s soft voice interrupted, blush developing over his cheeks. 

 

“Well, uh, I-, you, are very aesthetically pleasing, to me at least.” An equally fierce blush spread across Logan’s cheeks. At the faint smile that Virgil gave, Thomas knew that they would be fine to leave and check on Roman and Patton. 

 

The two were giggling maddenly, both leaning on their respected sides of the counter nearer to each other. They did not look any closer to somehow finishing a story.

 

That was not what he wanted to happen. He wanted this story to end. “Think Thomas,” he said to himself. “In all the stories you have read, how does coffee shops end? Well, usually with the two getting together after admitting their feelings and actually meeting outside the shop.” that seemed to spark an idea. “I just have to get them out of here, don’t I? It all started when we all entered. Roman did say that they play.” he nodded to himself, this was getting more and more immersive as it went on. Peering out the window, he could see a park across the road, nice green grass and tall trees with dogs and people enjoying the sunshine. When he went to the door and actually opened it up, he was met with the gray expanse of the subconscious. Thomas smiled, a plan starting to form. He spun around and bumped into someone. Meeting their eyes, oh, it was  _ him _ . Same smile, bright eyes. Thomas shook his head, dodging around the shadow of his ex. He was not wanting to deal with that particular heartache right now. 

 

He approached Virgil and Logan first, the two looked comfortable sitting close beside each other doing their own work. He sat down right on front of them on the coffee table. Logan looked up with a dead stare. 

 

“Are you here to disturb my work again?” He asked, voice rather flat, catching Virgil’s attention. 

 

“No actually, I just want to let you know that I have two day passes to the museum down the block and I was wondering if you two wanted them instead. I don’t have anyone to go with, and it looked like maybe you two would?” he pulled two passes out of his pocket that were not there before. He saw Logan perked up in interest, but Virgil didn’t look convinced. 

 

“What’s the catch? We have to pay you back for them, right?” he asked skeptically. 

 

“No, no catch at all, just a random act of kindness, you could say.” he smiled, really hoping that this would work. 

 

The two looked at each other, seeming to communicate with the quick glances back and forth. Somehow, Logic seemed to come out on top between the two. 

 

“It would be remiss to not accept such a generous offer, such as that we don’t really have much else to do.” Logan accepted. 

 

“Yes! Perfect, come on!” Thomas jumped up, and caught Logans and Virgil’s hands, pulling them up with him. He practically dragged them to the door, swinging it open and ushered the two into the gray scape of the subconscious. They immediately looked very confused, but he did not spare them a moment. The cafe was already starting to slow down, the somewhat familiar patrons were disappearing leaving empty tables behind, and the generic music faded out. 

 

“Hello guys!” he slid up beside Roman and Patton lighted up even more than before, his smile as bright as the sun. 

 

“Oh Roman, this is my friend that I was telling you about, Thomas, this is Roman!” he bubbly introduced them. Thomas found that an interesting part of the tale and greated Roman, but that was not his focus. 

 

“I just heard, that in the park there is an open theater group doing a short skit really soon, and that there will be dogs included too.” Roman and Patton seemed to sparkle at the opportunity, but it quickly died out with Patton. 

 

“Oh, I would love to go, but my shift isn’t over yet.” he pouted, shoulders slumping. 

 

“Don’t worry Patton, I’ll cover for you. You can’t miss this opportunity!” he found himself answering. 

 

“Oh, really! Thank you!” Patton bounded out from behind the counter, pulling off the apron he was wearing and Thomas snagged it from him, leading the two to the door and pulling it open. It again opened to the gray of the subconscious, and he happily shut the door behind him, the scents and sounds of the cafe dying behind him as the saturated colour of the building faded away into grayscale. The apron in his hand disintegrating till nothing was left.  He staggered a few steps away from the building, having to kneel and catch his breath again. The buzzing energy that the whole thing had dropped like an adrenaline crash, and he was left dizzy. He looked up finding his sides looking slightly confused and dazed. He caught Patton’s eye.

 

“Oh gosh, Thomas!” the moral trait rushed to his side. “Are you okay? Does anything hurt?” he fretted, looking him over. 

 

“I’m okay, really, I am. Just feeling a little tired. I really feel like I could use a nap.” he replied. 

 

“Ya, it looks like you could use one to, but not here okay?” Patton coaxed lightly. “Here, let us get you up, Roman, a little help?” the creative trait approach, seeming to have gained back his bearings, and helped lift Thomas onto his feet, but promptly leaned his weight onto them. 

 

“Are you sure Thomas, that you are okay?” Roman pressured. “There is no shame in admitting that you need assistance, I can easily carry you if need be.” 

 

“No, no, I’m good. Just, really, really tired.” he shook himself a bit, lifting himself off the two. “Which way again?” 

 

“Just this way Thomas.” Logan said gently, leading the way. Patton and Roman stayed by his shoulders while Virgil once again trailed behind them as they walked. And they walked. It was just soft gray all around them, the sky lighter than the ground which looked like a splotchy wash of black ink on paper. It was an indeterminate amount of time, the grayed out coffee shop was way behind them, feeling like miles past, when the four decided to stop. 

 

With an unspoken word Patton’s cloak materialized and he pulled it off his shoulders. Roman summoned his sword, stabbing the tip into the ground letting Morality drape the fabric over it like a tent. Logic moved his shield in front where the material draped open, like a door on the makeshift blanket fort. Roman nudged the tired whole forward into the makeshift fort first, followed by Patton, Virgil and Logan. He closed the shield door behind him. 

 

“Whoa, it’s a lot larger on the inside than the outside.” Thomas said, looking astonished as the space inside the propped up cloak. It wasn’t huge, but there was enough space for the five of them to lay down if they wanted to. The gold makings of the objects were enough to light up the interior with a warm reflection just enough to see. 

 

“It is the subconscious, and the mindscape to. Things accommodate to make space where necessary.” Logic said. 

 

“This is a home, and home is where the heart is.” Patton said with a smile as he settled on the ground opposite of the door. ‘Common and lay down kiddo, a nap will do ya good.” he waved their whole over. As soon as Thomas had his head rested in Morality’s lap, he was out like a light, sleeping. 

 

There was a somber silence as the rest of them settled down. 

 

“We have absolutely no idea what we are doing, do we?” Virgil lamented, burying his face in his hoodies sleeve. 

 

“Don’t say that. We are going to Thomas’ door.” Patton tried to reassure, running his fingers soothingly through Thomas’ hair. 

 

“Yes, we have that, but where are we going? We don’t know where his door is. Are we just going to wander the subconscious until we come across his door? Who says Thomas even has a door like we do? Who says it will be here? I don’t want to be so pessimistic, but I can’t stop seeing all the negatives.” The anger in his tone bled out, showing his own exhaustion. 

 

“No, those are all good questions to think about,” Logic spoke up. “We are only going on what we think might be true, especially with all the tampering I suspect is going on. There is a very real possibility we are doing this completely wrong.”

 

“Wait, tampering?  What’s been happening that I’ve not seen?” 

 

“I, Patton and, I believe Roman, have all seen evidence that our, more hidden compatriots have been wanting to show themselves by trying to make Thomas aware of them.” 

 

“You guys didn’t think of letting me know this?” 

 

“There was never an opportunity to inform you where Thomas himself would not heard the information. I do regret not telling you sooner. But what is done is now in the past and we should focus on our future. On finding Thoma’s door, does this feel incorrect? Or does it feel like we are on the right track?” 

 

“I think we are going in the right direction. It just has that feeling, ya know? When I adventure, you just know where to go and stuff and who to fight and, it’s just right.” Roman tried to explain, emphasising his words with his hands. He received half hearted shrugs of affirmation. The others didn’t really have anything to compare the feeling to. They didn’t adventure like Roman did. “How’s he doing?” he nodded toward their sleeping whole on Patton’s lap. 

 

“He’s tired. The mindscape is taking a slight toll on him, but nothing to worry about yet.” the father figure replied. Logan noticed the confused look Virgil had. 

 

“Its like manifesting into the real world. It takes energy for Thomas to project himself like this in the mindscape, like how it takes energy for us to project into the physical world.” he explained to their youngest. Virgil nodded in understanding, going back to fiddle with the drawstrings on his bunnyhug, a nervous action more than anything. 

 

“Virgil, your hands, what happened to them? They are full of cuts.” 

 

He shrugged, looking away when Logan gently took them to examine them. “The roses, and I just, didn’t get a chance to tell you yet.” 

 

Logan did not look pleased at how his words were copied back to him. “You should have informed us regardless. We don’t want you getting hurt because of negligence we can prevent. Is there something else you were thinking about, or wondering?” Logic asked, knowing that discussing sometimes helped ease Virgil’s worries, letting him voice them unimpeded. They were still learning to listen and attend to his concerns. Logan accepted the first aid kit from Roman. 

 

“No, its just… never mind. It’s stupid and not important.” he mumbled, doing his best to hold still and not flinch when Logic wiped his cuts clean. 

 

“If you were going to speak about it, then it is important.” 

 

“Well, it’s, it’s just this,” he said, quickly waving his free hand to emphasise the structure around them. 

 

“Something wrong with the fort?” Roman said, looking around to find what Virgil meant, trying to see what he saw. 

 

“No, nothing is wrong with the fort, and that’s the thing. Like I said, it’s not important and its stupid.”

 

“Well if nothing is wrong with the fort, then that is good. But I don’t see how nothing wrong is bothering you kiddo.” Patton asked, tilting his head confused. 

 

“That’s the thing. There is nothing wrong, which makes me feel like something will go wrong. I can’t stop thinking that,” he hesitated, and in a softer tone, added; “And it also makes me feel like I’m just a dead weight. I wasn’t needed to make the fort and I couldn't- I froze back in fear there and I couldn’t protect him. I’m just holding the rest of you back.”

 

‘That is not true!” Patton exclaimed, ready to emphasise the point of how much Virgil actually helps. “You got all of us out of the roses, and the coffee shop, I think that was a plant, or something to distract us. We all got caught up in the story as soon as we stepped in, none of us are to blame for that. You are not holding us back.” 

 

“Morality is right,” Roman interjected. “We should have, I should have listened to you guys better. Adventuring with someone else is much different than adventuring alone. I have to keep remembering that you guys can’t always do what I can. That being said, you guys do things I can’t do. And Virgil, if you didn’t wait behind, I don’t know how we would have gotten out of the roses. And I really do apologize Logan, for getting impatient.” Roman said earnestly. 

 

“Ya, well, it’s my job to keep Thomas safe, and that means keeping you guys safe too.” Virgil replied only looking at the methodical wrapping of bandages on his cut up hands. Logan only nodded his acceptance of Roman’s words. 

 

Roman looked ready to speak up again when Thomas mumbled something and shifted in his sleep. Patton resumed running his fingers through his hair, looking to the royal. 

 

“He’s just processing what he’s experienced so far, he’s all in normal sleep.” Patton nodded assured at Roman’s explanation. 

 

“That’s good, I don’t even know how he can sleep in the subconscious, but I know we should get some rest, and that includes you also Virgil.” Patton put on the face that made it difficult to say no to him when he was asking for something, like cookies or cuddles. So when the fatherly trait waved him over, he moved, Logan not far behind him. He was careful to not bump into the sword that was propping up the cloak, and plopped down beside Patton. He was guided down with gentle movements, mirroring Thomas’ position. Roman settled beside their whole and Logan somewhat in front of Patton and Virgil. It took some shuffling and manipulation of limb placement, but they eventually all found comfortable spots. 

 

It was easy to drift in restfulness, surrounded by each other, but no actual sleep met the sides. None of them broke that illusion though. 


	7. Left Brain

 

Thomas woke slowly under a soft blanket, comfortable. It was terribly nice, and he didn’t really want to wake up, except that he felt a really strong headache was starting to develop and he could feel the ache in his arms and legs settle in even though he hadn’t moved them yet. There was also a little nagging feeling in the back of his head, pestering away. It sounded like hushed squabbling. Unable to ignore the ache in his body and the squabbling to go back to sleep, Thomas cracked open his eyes. The dull gray was still there around him. Groaning he rolled a bit shifting to sit up. The hushed background arguing was actually Logan and Roman, with Patton between them, looking like he was trying and failing to mediate between the two.

 

“Guys, he’s awake now.”  Virgil voiced, startling them all.

 

Patton looked elated at the announcement. “Perfect! Now we don’t have to debate this anymore and we can be on our way.”

 

“They were, well, debating is a tame choice in words. Debating whether you should continue sleeping or wake you up, but you’re up now so the topic is mute.” Virgil explained.

 

“Oh, how long was I asleep for?” he asked.

 

“Virgil shrugged, standing up. “Dunno, ask Logan, he’s the one with the watch.”

 

“As much as I may have the time, it is still not changed from the 3:34 that was at the library. Although enough time has passed, we should continue to move. The longer we are here, the more chances for us to get caught up in distractions.” Logan said promptly.

 

“Those were all of my debate points!” Roman fussed. 

 

“Yes, they were, and they are good points also, but the debate is done, Thomas is now awake.”

 

“I just wanted you to be well rested Thomas.”  Patton said, walking over and helping him up to his feet. He snagged the gold fabric as it fell from on top of him. the moral side gave it a flip and folded it, having the gold shimmer and disappear.

 

“Any idea in which way we are going?” Thomas asked. “Because I am thoroughly turned around now. Everything just looks, gray.”

 

“I believe we want to go this way Thomas,” Logan pointed to the right. “There is a certain sensation coming from this direction that feels important to go to. Yet if anyone has any different ideas...?” Logan left the end open up for suggestion.

 

“Logan if you are feeling the instinct of questing, I say do not hesitate, venture forth and guide us on!” Roman dramatically stated.

 

“Still not a quest Roman. It is more intuition than instinct that drives this motive, I’ll leave that to Virgil. We are all good to go, correct?” With no words against him, Logan motioned them to follow as he started walking in the indicated direction.

 

I was not long before the plain grayscape took a hint of a colour. A deep royal blue started to show through between the dark splotches of gray. The sky’s lighter tone took hints of the evening blue just after sunset, right before the true blackness of night came in, where stars were just starting to peak out for their nightly sojourn across the sky.

 

That was not the only thing that coloured the gray around them. Each time Logan stepped a wave of dark blue rippled out, the colour becoming more saturated as they walked further. That wasn’t the only colour that saturated the gray. Looking to Patton, Roman and Virgil, they to produced a wave of colour, leaving a trail behind them. Patton has a light blue that practically matched his shirt, Roman a red bright as his sash and Virgil had purple that matched the patches of his jacket. If he didn’t focus on looking right at one of them, out of the corner of his eye he could see a coloured outline around them. That wasn’t all that was changing around them either.

 

A pattern was starting to show the further they walked into this area, it looked to be quite a chaotic pattern but it had some semblance or organization the way the branching limbs crossed over each other. They were long structures that connected to another at a hub and then branched off to many others. They connected up and down and all other directions. They looked like tree branches, or the way fingers on a hand spread out. Paired with the lights from the Sides steps reflecting and rippling up the structures like lightning arching from cloud to cloud. It was beautiful, and Thomas had so many questions building up.

 

“Why are you guys glowing?” Thomas asked bluntly.

 

“Glowing?” Logan looked behind him, casting quick glances to the others. “Huh, I suppose we are, makes sense. We will soon be to the observatory.”

 

“That does not make sense to me at all, I have so many questions. And another one, What observatory?”

 

“The one up here Thomas.”  Logan pointed to a circular building that was emerging over the horizon. It wasn’t large looking, but it was a good story tall. The domed roof was a white painted metal that reflected the shining blue around them. The red brick that built the base was square cut stones and red brick in layers. It looked so familiar.

 

“Is that the observatory from campus?”

 

“Of course, it is. With your fascination of the stars how could I not make a replica? It sadly has receded over the years, but I am very glad to see that it is mostly intact down here.” Logan knocked on the door. Nothing happened and he tried the handle, the nob turned easily and the door swung open, hinges slightly creaking as the wood door opened. They climbed the stairs up to the observation deck, it was a lot larger on the inside than what the outside looked, even from what he remembered. It was a large gray room with the domed roof, until Logan stepped onto the floor. The blue steps he was making rippled out in a wave, a gridwork pattern lighting up the whole floor as he walked to the center of the room and up the walls to the ceiling. He tapped his foot when he got to center and what looked like screens popped up around him, lighting up the area further. “Now, what are your questions, Thomas?” Logan asked.

 

“There are so many I have no idea where to start.”

 

“Then we’ll start with your most recent question, I believe it was why we were glowing?”

 

“Yes, and the colours, everything is so gray and then you guys light up like a rainbow.”

 

“Okay, the glowing first,” Logan relaxed his shoulders, and looked like he was getting ready to give a lecture. “The reason why we are ‘glowing’ as you so call it is because we are sending off electrical impulses.”

 

“Should I be worried about getting shocked or fried?” Thomas asked worriedly.

 

“Oh no, nothing to that degree. The glowing are the electrical signals the neurons and synapsis that your physical brain registers and picks up. All the gray branching structures around here? Those are your neurons and they send messages around to each other and communicate by chemical receptors and senders. All the conscious decisions and automatic processes your body performs. Like reaching for a cup of tea and them reacting before you know to pull it away because it is to hot to drink. And I assume that everything is gray because your brain is made up of gray matter and neurons all connected together.”

 

“Wait,” Thomas interrupted. “So, we are actually walking inside my physical brain right now?”

 

“Goodness no, this is just a mental projection that has been made up. Kind of like a hologram, tangible only to the eye and infinity manipulatable.”

 

“Oh gosh, that had me so worried for a moment.”

 

“I know, I felt it.” Virgil commented.

 

“Okay, and the colours you were wondering about, correct?” Logan gained back everyone’s attention. “Your comparison to a rainbow is not that far off actually, but is more like a colour wheel in some senses.” Logan waved a hand and the screens moved to the side when a clear white spotlight highlighted him, his casted shadow a gradient of blue tones. “I myself can be classified as indigo on the spectrum, but also dark blue. Morality, can you please join me?

 

The moral trait nodded and walked to Logan. His trail was playful swirls that intertwined around Logan’s grid pattern. A light was casted over him too. His shadow was also blue, but on the lighter half of the colour, like a bright blue sky. Patton’s light blue grew deeper till it matched Logan’s lightest shade which was a rich royal blue when they stood side by side, overlapping their shadows. Logan’s blue continued to deepen shifting down to a dark navy blue like the night sky.

 

“We are both primarily a shade of blue, in essence we share this spectrum. But like anything, it has its opposites and equals which work complementary to each other. We are just that; we are opposites with me embodying your logic and Patton your emotions when you put us to our simplest forms. Yet we complement each other, where emotions influence your thinking and your sense of compassion and morality is informed by logic. It's why we seem to always be in discussion for opposite outcomes about practically every decision you make.”

 

“But we always meet in the middle, even though most others would say our relationship is complicated.” Patton smiled, bumping his shoulder against Logan’s playfully.

 

“Yes, it can be interesting sometimes, and it's not always easy going against your word, you are the eldest.”

 

“You always voiced your opinion, even when you were the newest before Virgil.” 

 

“Oh yes Virgil! You’re next,” Logan directed attention to the nervous trait, who shrunk back at all the sudden attention.

 

“Do I have to be an active participant?” Virgil mumbled.

 

“It would be beneficial for everyone, they quicker this is explained for Thomas the quicker we can move on from it.”

 

“Fine, but you know I don’t do so well in the spotlight.” He grumbled.

 

“I know, but please, step up with us.”  Logan motioned him forward and he shuffled up beside the logical trait, purple steps leaving a striking lightning pattern. He was stiff as a light was shone on him, his shadow matching up with Logan at the far end, changing into a true purple and then blending into a violet-red. “Virgil is a curious example as violet on the spectrum, or purple on the rainbow. As your anxiety, he is an intrinsic function that has a lot emotional influence, yet to make that influence effective, he uses different threads of thinking, some of them are quite logical in deduction, others can be quite fanciful. Those operations are reflected in his colour. Purple is made up of blue and red, Virgil’s influence of blue gives him the emotional and logical aspects, and red gives the creative aspect to what he is,” Logic glanced over to Virgil, seeing how he had ducked his head and was avoiding eye contact. “But, it also shows how well he blends into our group, and that he was meant to fit in alongside us from the beginning. That he excels in what everyone else lacks, that we were missing something that he gives us.” Logan’s words carried a tone of sincerity and earnestness, and the anxious trait hid his developing blush behind his sweater’s sleeve.

 

“You guys really think that I help like that?” was his muffled question.

 

“Of course, there may have been a large misunderstanding in the beginning, but we have all learned. You are important.”

 

“Aww kiddo! I’m going to hug you whether you like it or not!” Patton said, already moving with his arms wide open and enveloped the mortified looking Virgil in a large hug that had him stumbling. Their footsteps still leaving a trail, the playful blue swirls and violet strikes twirling around each other in a lovely weave.

 

“Okay, so Virgil is a blend, that makes sense, since purple isn’t a primary colour.” Thomas clarified for himself.

 

“Yes, you can look at it in that way.” Logan confirmed.

 

“And that leaves Roman as the red beside Virgil.”

 

“Very astute, Roman, if you may,” Logan asked. Roman bounded over, his steps leaving behind red flourishes that twined around everyone else’s steps, making quite a picture on the floor. He struck a pose as he stood beside Virgil a spotlight striking him. Expectedly his shadow blended with Virgil, dark red-violet turning into a vibrant royal red and brightening almost to an orange tinted tone.

“As shown, Roman blends into Virgil. A balance of thoughts informed by emotions, working best when we are all together.”

 

“So, it really is like the colour wheel, or a rainbow.”

 

“Precisely.” Logan had that small smile that developed when he felt especially proud when Thomas learned.

 

“You know,” Virgil spoke up, having been released from Patton’s grasp, shifting in his spot making ripples of purple wave out. “Violet seems like to gentle a word to describe me.”

 

“Oh, just admit it, Violet Viola, you are a softy.” Roman nudged him.

 

“Drastic change from someone who called me a villain at every opportunity.”

 

“Excuse me, I am righting my wrongs and proving myself as a prince.”

 

“Thomas, your next question?” Logan asked, interrupting the two before a quarrel could truly break out.

 

“It’s a new one but, what happened with Virgil, and how is Patton the oldest? I thought you guys were all the same age?”

 

“Of course, we are all the same age as you, but Morality is the eldest, he was here first.” Logic ignored the first part of the question.

 

“How does that work then? I thought you guys kind of just popped up here one day and that’s that.”

 

“In a sense we did just pop up here, but not all at once though.” Logan waved his hand, the spotlights showing their colours shut off and the screens that were pushed to the side moved back in. On the large screen in front of them he put lines parallel down the page. “Patton formed first in the mindscape, and then Roman and I, and Virgil formed last out of all of us.”

 

“So, Patton in the oldest and Virgil the youngest, kind of seems flipped to me.” Thomas said.

 

“Patton is eldest and Virgil the newest, we are all the same age Thomas, it may seem like similar words, but the distinction is there. That it is important. For what we are, Virgil and Patton are more similar in age as more older functions then Roman or even me.”

 

“Wait, I’m the last formed, how could I be beside Patton?” Virgil asked, looking confused.

 

“You gave the answer yourself Virgil. Last formed does not mean you were not within Thomas at all. You two encompass all of Thomas emotional responses and basic instincts. That usually develops before more cognisant thinking in young minds. Its just that the forms we have now shaped at different times for each of us. Morality formed first, him being the eldest, because the emotional instincts of a child was the priority that needed to be attended to first. Then your creativity became a very prominent thing in your life that needed to be managed, and Roman developed. You started to learn about the world in more concrete forms, and I developed. Lastly Anxiety, when your school stress amounted too much and his room was needing something more to manage it. We were always within you Thomas, and we will always be here, no matter what form we take.”

 

“Okay, so you are all my age since I’ve had you since I was born, but as Sides like you are now, Patton was first, Roman, Logan and then Virgil was last, correct?”

 

“Yes, that is correct Thomas.”

 

“Okay, good. And we are down in the subconscious right now, so where exactly is the mindscape then? Because I have gotten so lost and turned around here.”

 

“The mindscape is up. In the diagram the top line represents the mindscape. It’s like an island, or maybe an iceberg in water is the correct metaphor,” Logan pointed to the screen and a dot on the first line lit up. “And we are making our way through the layers under that,” the dot traveled down past the lines below it, leaving a trail behind it. “We went past day dreams and some emotion processes with the coffee shop, and we continue to walk through the gray matter of your mind and we have reached a hub of logical processes here with the observatory, and we continue to make our way down.” An arrow formed out of the dot, indicating where they were yet to travel to.

 

“That reminds me. Roman, in the imagination, we went through a village, and you were looking around like there was supposed to be a village of people there, but there weren’t any. Am I correct?”

 

“Well,” Roman spoke up, “They aren’t exactly people. They’re characters that seem to pop up in the imagination. Any time you play a role or make a character for a short video all the memory and thoughts that go into the character is stored in your imagination. They all kind of started to live in the area and like a true village, popped up around the castle. It can be quite interesting to walk through those crowds.

 

“Does everyone have my face then?”

 

“Of course, they all do! You acted them all out, they have your face and form like any of us.” Roman said like it was obvious.

 

“That is strange, but my whole mind is seeming more and more strange, but its good to know. And my friends, in the coffee shop they’re just like characters, aren’t they?”

 

“Yes, they are just the memories and knowledge of your friends, they are quite the one-dimensional things.” Logan confirmed.  

 

“What happened back there?  You guys stepped through the door and it was like a whole other world.”

 

“Well, you’re not that far off Thomas,” Patton spoke up. “Roman made that for me so we could play around with the idea a bit. There was some unfinished story left in that building and as soon as we stepped in, we fell into our roles, your imagination can be a powerful thing Thomas. And we all play roles, sometimes we are brothers, or friends to each other, or even complete strangers. But we always eventually find each other, no matter if we’re in fairy-tale land, or just hanging out on a campus, pretending to study majors we have no idea about in real life.”

 

“That sounds really sweet in a way, always finding each other, staying together.” Thomas appreciatively said.

 

“We all learned the hard way about that.” Virgil grumbled.

 

“I thought that you always knew about that stuff, from the way you are explaining it.” Thomas sounded confused.

 

“Life is a learning curve, even for us Thomas. And with the way Virgil showed up later, well, it took us by surprise.” Logan added.

 

“We really don’t have to talk about this, please.” Virgil sounded like he really didn’t want this topic of conversation to happen.

 

“Wait, what happened?” Thomas sounded even more confused. 

 

“Thomas, we really don’t-”

 

“No, I would like to know, because working with my anxiety is important and should not be a problem. As intimidating as it can be, it is necessary, vital, and I want to know.”

 

“Its- its because I was left alone, okay?” Virgil spat out, anger tinting his words.

 

“Left… alone?”

 

“Virgil, being what he is was a small startle, and we didn’t, react the best we could have.” Roman spoke up. “Thusly we left him alone, and he continued to keep to himself and we didn’t approach him and it kept getting worse. We didn’t understand that till much later that we keep each other balanced and tempered.”

 

“Getting worse? I got so unbalanced that whatever I did affected Thomas negatively, no matter how much I tried to have it help him, no matter how much I wanted it to help.”

 

“What do you guys mean? Unbalanced? I keep hearing new things that make no sense. What happened?”

 

“I became unbalanced, okay. No one interacted with me and I wanted to be left alone. We are all connected together, like paint on a colour wheel or thread in a blanket, we are all intertwined and when we get unbalanced, or disconnected from all the others it hurts. It hurts us and you with the way we work. All the threads kind of got, messy, and it took some time to untangle them. It just wasn’t good, for anyone.” Virgil explained, shrinking down into his sweater.

 

“That was why you were ducking out, wasn’t it?” Thomas said softly, realization dawning, and with no comment, he moved on. “Thank you for telling me that Virgil, I’m glad I know that now.”

 

“Well, you wanted to know. So, I told.” He shrugged, trying to not make a big deal out of the story.

 

“Thank you though.”

 

“Guys, Logan-” Patton spoke up, a hint of pain colouring his tone. “I don’t feel so good anymore, can we start moving, please?”

 

“Oh, of course, we should get moving then, we have spent to much time here already, as much as this was informational.” Logan waved his hands, the screens fading out. All the coloured footstep patterns spread as the logical trait started to usher them toward the door.

 

“What’s wrong Patton?” Thomas asked concerned.

 

“It's, just to long in here.” Patton grimaced again, and Roman went to his side, helping the moral trait support himself.

 

“It's like the extreme of a room here Thomas,” Logan supplied. “You know how we all got corrupted in Virgil’s room, that is what is happening to Morality here. We need to get out before his function as emotions is compromised fully.” Logic moved off the floor, the gridwork pattern of his steps fading off the walls and dimming the room. The rest of the sides followed after him, their own patterns fading away when they went down the stairwell and out the door. Patton was leaning heavily on Roman now with Virgil very close beside the two.

 

“Why only Patton though? Everyone was effected in Virgil’s room.” Thomas asked full of concern.

 

“Its because Roman is also a thinking trait, just creative thoughts, rather than my logical thoughts, and Virgil, like mentioned before, has blue and red influences, he’s part thinking also, but he’s mixed with emotions.  Patton though, is purely emotion oriented, and pure thinking does not do him well. We just need to get to a neutral area again, and he should be fine.” Logan explained.

 

They walked as brisk a pace as they could, the branching synapses still picked up the glow of the Sides, but as they made there way away from the domed observatory, the blue slowly started to fade away and the echoing colours left, leaving them with the same gray expanse in every direction as they continued to walk.  


	8. Doors and Dreams

 

 

It felt like a long time before Patton said he felt okay again. They all took a break for a moment, Thomas sitting down to give rest to his frame, feeling like he ran a whole marathon without the training. Even with the concerned looks his Sides gave, they had to continue going.

 

The landscape gradually grew lumpier and they crested a rather large rolling hill overlooking a shallow valley. Curls of fog rolled about over the field grasses carpeting the area. The little ambient light around them had many strange shadows casted about. Instead of the gray what looked like the sky developed overtop of them, a twinkling mass of sparkles set in the dark navy swirls. As they walked down the hill, they could see floating amber dreams buzz by, fireflies lighting up the otherwise dim area.

 

“Whoa, what is this place?” Thomas asked. The soft rolls of low clouds shifted around them, revealing doors in various stages of completion and colour. They were not noticed at first. There was a transparency to them yet they casted shadows as a firefly buzzed by. Some of the doors looked to be half penned in, sketchy inconsistent lines and half-hearted scribbles of colour, like a child forgot to finish their work. Other doors looked like they were partially completed, fading into existence, or out of existence. Some looked old, worn out and damaged, dirty paint with scrapes and dents. Yet like any other door they had encountered, all were free standing. Frame and hinge and handle, but no walls. It was fascinating.

 

“It looks like a field of doors, Thomas.”  Logan answered as they walked particularly close by a door with purple tones developing at the top right corner and a green shade at the bottom, it almost looked like paint ball splatter.

 

“Why are they all like this?”

 

“I’m not quite sure. Some look like they are new, some look like they are old. Maybe this is just a holding place?” Logan speculated, not quite having a answer.

 

Thomas nodded, accepting Logan’s idea. “It's so pretty though. Why are they like this?” he pointed to a particularly half put together door they passed near by.

 

“They are doors.” Patton replied as if that made all the sense and held the answers. For how the other three nodded in affirmation, that probably did.

 

“I understand that they are doors, but why so they look like they are half put together, or apart? And why here?”

 

“Well… doors lead to rooms, they always lead to rooms no matter what. And rooms hold stuff, lots of stuff. Things too, sometimes people, but mostly stuff and things. Nothing to worry about really. You learn and doors are made and stuff goes in the rooms. That’s how it has always happened.” Patton rambled a bit.

 

"Wait, people? That does not make sense, what do you mean by people?” Thomas focused in on that one point.

 

"People like us Thomas,” Roman butted in. “We all come from rooms that have developed here in the subconscious. Its where we originate from. Rooms are just that, rooms. They hold things and stuff. You saw how many doors littered the mindscape trying to keep it organised. There just happened to be enough stuff in our rooms that we are here. Something has to manage your boundless creativity, and that is me. That goes for the rest of us and our respective roles as the key parts of you. We, all of us, are just you, Thomas.”

 

“That makes a strange amount of sense Roman, even if it's still a little confusing. So, if everything has a door, we are looking for mine then? And getting to that room?”

 

“That is our goal, even if it was confusing to you at first.”  Answered Logan.

 

“What will it look like, any of these?” he asked as they walked past another half-materialized door.

 

“Oh, no. It wont look like any of these at all. These doors are incomplete, mostly still growing.” Patton supplied his cheer coming back. “Yours will be complete and very much openable. But for looks, that is a very good question. It depends on what your door is meant to hold, which is your entire entirety, which is a lot of things. But we will know when we see it kiddo. We just will.”

 

They walked further into the field of doors, fog swirling in their steps and fireflies blinking their amber glow in last patterns, drifting past them but never to close. It was quite peaceful of an area, even if it seemed a little strange.

 

“Hey, do you guys hear that?” Virgil whispered, ending the silence around them.

 

“Hear what?” Patton replied.

 

“That, that sound. Its coming from over there.” He pointed to the right.

 

“I, I’m not sure if I hear anything.” Logan commented.

 

“Its soft, like-”

 

“Like someone walking.” Roman supplied.

 

“Ya, like that.” Virgil agreed.

 

Roman started to walk in that direction before he was halted by Virgil grabbing his arm. “Where do you think you are going?”

 

“To figure out who is over there.” Roman said like that was the obvious choice.

 

“But we don’t know-”

 

“Don’t worry,” Roman interrupted. “I have a good feeling. Plus, its better to know and not be surprised than to be taken off guard.”

 

Virgil frowned but let go, not able to dissuade Roman from moving forward. They crept a pace behind him, all becoming curious as the sound became clearer to hear. They passed a couple more doors, the soft sound becoming more distinct as clinking and shuffling of something moving carefully. The shuffling came from behind a door that was almost filled in. Lots of fireflies were floating about illuminating the whole area in a soft glow.

 

Peering around the edge was what Thomas could only describe was like a character. They looked like him, like how his Sides did, but they were also different. Their big eyes looked tired, but not the same tired that Virgil held, like they just stayed up way to late. Sunglasses were pushed up, messing up their hair in a way that would have looked goofy on him in real life but looked kind of neat on them. The jacket and messenger bag looked like it was shaded as a cartoon with cell shading. Yet at the same time, it appeared real and soft and proper material.

 

They were leaning down, a glass jar held open with a firefly almost inside ushered by slow movements. The bugs light flickered a pattern, and they paused their movements carefully looking up. Their large eyes seemed to glitter like the night sky, thousands of sparkles reflecting the soft light.

 

“Omg! What are y’all doing here?” The character asked excitedly and Thomas had a niggling feeling of who this was by how they dressed and spoke.

 

“There is no time to explain Remy, we are on a quest!” Roman replied, confirming who he thought this was.

 

“Gurl, quests don’t exist down here. Why’re you all down here, tromping through my dreams?” the firefly floated away and Remy put away the empty jar in the satchel.

 

“I don’t know if you noticed,” Patton spoke up. “But we need to go down further before we can all go back up.”

 

“Oh well, ain’t that a story to tell at bedtime. I suppose you are looking for the Wall then?” They hummed, a coffee looking drink summoned to his hand with a lazy wave.

 

“Yes, of course we are.” He replied earnestly.

 

“It's just over the hill and through the bend.” The tired eyes gave them a critical look over. “Are you guys sure you’re okay? I can feel your tiredness.” They took a sip from the drink, ice clinking in the plastic.

 

“That is quite alright Sleep,” Logan said. “We have had our fair share of rest on this trip.”

 

“Just to let you know, we sort of ran through your roses.” Roman admitted sheepishly.

 

“What! I work hard on them! Do you know how bad trimming rose bushes can wreck your nails? I better not find a single trampled daydream.”

 

“We had to cut our way out.” Roman nervously laughed.

 

“Why’d you do that for?” Remy sounded sad.

 

“Because we were getting tangled up in the thorns and vines.” Logic answered. “There were looking quite overgrown and unruly.”

 

“And someone charged headlong inside of them and didn’t listen to anyone else.” Virgil grumbled.

 

“Excuse me! Remy is all the way down here, we’d still would be waiting for him to get there if I didn’t do something.” Roman defended himself.

 

“Okay, I can be a tad bit behind on the day dreams, I haven’t trimmed them recently. But sometimes its good to let dreams grow. It takes a lot to grow a good rose. And if you went through there, from the imagination- how long have you all been down here for?”

 

“We don’t actually know. Logan’s watch is stalled out at 3:34 pm, you wouldn’t know what has happened since that time, do you?” Patton explained.

 

“Not a clue. You guys seriously need that rest. I’ll do my best to keep the bad thoughts away, and the dreams sweet for you all.” He set down his drink and started to rummage through his bag, pulling out a tiny little jar. He looked around for a moment watching the fireflies float on past. They reached up carefully, and ushered a little bug into the small jar, stopping it with a cork. He looked in his bag again, pulling out a length of leather cord and tied the bottle on like a pendant. They looked up, sparkly eyes flitting over each of them like the fireflies around them, and finally settled on Virgil.

 

“Mu-hmm,” They hummed. “Boy, we all know that eyeshadow don’t do nothing to hide anything. Come here, I’m gonna give you a dream that’ll keep away the worst of the nightmares. Maybe get some actual sleep after this. You have been pushing yourself too hard.” He looked to all of them again. “All of you have been pushing to hard. Go home, get home, and don’t make me come after you.” They smiled, stepping forward when Virgil seemed rooted to the spot and hung the dream around his neck. He looked straight at Thomas, glittery eyes deep as the night sky, the galaxy. “I truly do mean it; the parts and the whole have to work together. Good luck, and sweet dreams.”

 

They moved around the other side of the door but did not appear after a moment. Sleep was gone.

 

“Well, he was interesting.” Thomas stated.

 

“Yes, I suppose that is one way to describe him.” Roman mused.

 

“He’s kind of giving me ideas.”

 

“I know, and some of them are feeling quite entertaining.”

 

“He is not a Side though, and he was much more hospitable than I last remember.” Logan spoke up.

 

“I know that, it would be like a character, personified. That what he is, correct?”

 

“Well, yes, but let’s not get off track, he did say this way, correct?” Logan asked, pointing off into the distance.

 

“Yes, he did.” Patton confirmed and started to walk. “Remy is right though. We have been down here for a long time, and I am ready to go home too.”

 

They continued to walk, swirling fog and doors were slowly fading away as they made it to the other side of the valley. Grass swished in the cool breeze, smelling faintly of rain. The hill was a short climb they soon crested, looking into another valley on the other side. It did not look as pleasing as the valley of doors and dreams.

 

The wind had picked up greatly, whipping the yellowing grasses in an eerie shiver. There were no doors or fireflies, just knee-high yellow grass that swished back and forth. Farther out they could see a cloud bank rolling and shifting as if rain was waiting to pour.

 

“Can it even rain in here?” Thomas asked as they started to make their way down the hill under the clouds, grasses scratching together as they moved through it.

 

“Weather is not unheard of in the mindscape, but this is getting deep into the subconscious. I do not know.” Logan answered.

 

“Storms are never good, and I have a really not good feeling about this.” Virgil said, voice low and grave.

 

Before Princey could pipe in, Thomas spoke. “What kind of not good feeling Virgil? A vague one or something a little more concrete?”

 

“Like, there can be serious danger here, but I have no idea where it would come from.”

 

“Well, that’s reassuring!” Roman sounded irritated, kicking the grass as they moved. 

 

“It's not supposed to be! It’s a warning that something bad is going to happen and we need to get out of here asap.” Virgil snapped back. “Look at those clouds Roman, does any of this look okay to you?”

 

“We have to go through here though, it’s what Remy said. The valley and bend, then we are at the Wall. I want to be done with this sooner than later too, okay?”

 

The wind only picked up the further they went into the valley, clouds darkening over them. The faint grumbles of thunder rumbled from the distance, seeming to for call a worse storm. A black shape whipped past them in the wind.

 

“We don’t have to listen to them, you do realize that, right? This isn’t a quest you can frolic around on Roman, listening to the advice of all the villagers.”

 

“Uh, Virgil, Roman,” Logan tried to interrupt them, wind whipping around his hair and words.

 

“Excuse me! Villagers advice can be incredibly helpful on quests! And I know that’s it's not! You all keep telling me that it’s not but you don’t even go on quests and adventures with me enough to know the difference between the two!”

 

“Let’s not fight right now, please?” Patton tried, but was halted by a swirling black cloud.

 

“I don’t care about the difference right now! I care about Thomas getting back. And if you can’t see that, then where were you?”

 

“Virgil! Roman!” Thomas yelled finally gaining their attention. “Not now! We have to get out of here!” he waved his arms about, trying to ward off the black swirling around him.

 

“What the heckety heck are they?” Roman sounded shocked, dodging a dark mass as it passed by him at a frightfully quick speed.

 

Vigil looked rightfully scared, frantically looking around quickly, the shimmer of his gold armor danced over his bunny hug. “Oh no, oh no, oh no, this can’t be what I think it is.” The black swirls collected together, surrounding and isolating the two Sides.

 

“What are they then?” Roman practically yelled over the rushing of the wind around them. 

 

“The bad stuff!”

 

“What?”

 

“The bad stuff! Unwanted stuff! Dark nightmares and those damned intrusive thoughts!”

 

“That’s what these are?”

 

“What else?” Virgil’s armor fully summoned, gold almost blindly bright in the clouded darkness. “We need to get out of here.”

 

“How! We can barely see through them.” Roman summoned his sword, slashing at the nightmares that broke away from the surrounding swirl.  

 

“I don’t know! You’re the creative Side, think something up!”

 

“Excuse me, you can not be creative all the time twenty-four seven, that’s just a fast track to burning out.”

 

“Well I can’t stop being Anxiety at all, so lucky you, and is that why all your ideas this past while particularly weren’t great.”

 

“I have had great ideas thank you very much!”

 

“Well where were they then! Cause we can use some now!”

 

“I’m trying to think, but you keep talking!”

 

“Think quicker then!” Virgil dodged another intrusive thought, ending up back to back with Roman, circle around them growing smaller.

 

“These are nightmare, correct?”

 

“Yes, and intrusive thoughts too, plenty of bad stuff.”

 

“That’s your area, right? Can you somehow control them?”

 

“It's kind of my area, but not what you are thinking like, I filter them before they get to Thomas. This is way out of my league.”

 

“Okay, but nightmares! Remy deals with dreams, does he work with the nightmares too?”

 

“I think not, he’s Sleep. I thought you also worked with dreams and nightmares?”

 

“Well, ya, in a way. I play in the dreams and fight off the nightmares. I can’t control what happens in them.”

 

“Wait, Roman, fight off the nightmares!” Virgil pulled out the pendent with the dream inside of it, glowing just as bright as their gold. “Remy said that this can keep away the worst of the nightmares. He knew we had to go through this to get to the Wall!” he removed the cord from around his neck, and held it out to the darkness. The swirling nightmares avoided the light.

 

“Virgil that is brilliant!” Roman smiled. “Let’s find the others and Thomas quickly.”

 

“What else do think I was going to do?”

 

“I don't know, fight- flight is your thing, a half-half chance you’ll run.” 

 

“Its way past flight Roman, we’re fighting our way out.” Virgil assured and then called out for the other three. “Patton! Logan! Thomas!”

 

“Thomas! Logan, Patton!” Roman called out with him, the swirling thoughts and nightmares only parting so far in front of them.

 

“Virgil? Roman?” A watery voice called out, and following it they found a tear streaked Patton, sitting in the yellow grass.

 

“Oh goodness, Patton,” Virgil stepped close, carefully grasping his arm. “Are you okay? Stand up, we need to keep moving.” He and Roman helped the moral side stand.

 

“I’m better now that you both are here, there are so many mean words and bad feelings and, and-” fresh tears started peaking up at the corner of his eyes again, being quickly rubbed away.

 

“Its okay to cry Patton, but where’s your cloak. The wind is chilly.” Virgil coaxed, and soon enough the tell-tale gold shimmer summoned the cloak around Patton’s shoulders.

 

“Have you seen where Logic went to?” Roman asked, swinging at any dark cloud that came to close.

 

“Logic, oh gosh no, I don’t-” Patton stuttered out, leaning into the support.

 

“Falsehood!” was heard screeched, giving a good bearing to where the logical side was located. He wasn’t that far away either, but the pushing winds and nightmares did not make it easy to reach him. Virgil left Morality leaning on Creativity when Logic came into view using his shield to block the hits the intrusive thoughts were aiming, tears visibly pricking at his eyes. Anxiety could hear an echo of words, poisonous untrue words whispered through the winds, and he knew they were at full volume for Logan. Virgil dodged the swinging gold and came around Logan’s back, swooping in and giving him a hug from behind folding his arms under his armpits and around to the front of Logan’s chest, the glass bottle of dreams lighting up the area around them. Logic stiffened like a tree at the sudden contact.

 

“Hey- hey Lo, it's just me, you’re good. I’m here Lo. Breathe.” Virgil said clear right by his ear. From the stiff posture Logan gasped a shuddering breath of air. Patton and Roman were quick to their side.

 

“Anx- Virgil?”

 

“Yes, its me, and Patton and Roman, we’re all here, keep breathing for me.”

 

The logical trait jerkily nodded his head, breathing becoming more consistent and he could feel the weight of Logan leaning back onto him.

 

“We still need to find Thomas.” Roman reminded, speaking loudly over the wind that still persisted.

 

Virgil nodded, looking to the dream contained in the bottle with its light only reaching so far. An idea clicked in his mind.

 

“Roman, I need wings.”

 

“What?”

 

“Wings Roman! The kind I can fly on! I need to get up high and the only thing I can think of is wings!”

 

“You want me to make you wings? How can I possibly do that?”

 

“You’re Creativity, are you not?  Just pull out a pen or something and draw them!”

 

“Excuse me, that is not how things like that work. And you know that Thomas can’t draw worth a damn, it's all put into acting!”

 

“Well I’m fight or flight, and I really need flight right now, you can’t imagine huge wings on a person? Really long and impossible to the rules of physics, strong as the dragon witches and sleek and powerful?”

 

“I don’t anymore. Look to your back Virgil.” The anxious trait looked behind him. Huge purple-black-gray wings were somehow attached to his back, and just thinking about moving them had the new appendages ruffled the feathers around and flexed. “Do not ever say you can not create Virgil, because you can.” Roman held out his hand motioning to Logic. Virgil released his hold on him, making sure Roman was able to support him too before letting go and backing up, wings spreading.

 

“It will get very dark for a moment, but please stay together, and keep a lookout for Thomas. I have no idea how this will have affected him.” Virgil hung the dream back around his neck and moved the new wings on his back. The winds did not make it easy but he managed to get lift, pushing his way higher with every beat of his wings. Virgil made the mistake of looking down, even without being able to see the ground he had a sense of how far off he was. “Why the frick did I think of this? I hate flying and now I have wings!” he yelled to himself, but still climbed higher, pushing against the winds that were pulling him around.

 

He pulled out the bottle once he felt he was high enough, closer to the eye of the nightmares and intrusive thoughts. He fumbled with the small cork on the tiny bottle, hands shaking to much. Virgil smashed the small glass bottle on his armor having no patience. The little fireflies light shone much further than it did in the jar, clearing away the dark and nightmares. Almost immediately he spied Thomas and closed up his wings practically falling to the ground dodging stray clouds of bad thoughts. He only lifted them at the last minuet, swooping up and landing on his feet. Virgil dismissed the idea of his wings, the extra appendages faded away. The other three were close behind, having to run through the grass.

 

Thomas was crouched in the grass, hands over his head and he had his own set of tears trailing down his cheeks.

 

“Oh Thomas,” Patton stumbled forward, landing on his knees just in front of him. Yet he paused just before touching him, and looked to Virgil. Virgil crouched beside Patton and clasped his free hand, mirroring his other hand to Patton’s over Thomas’ shoulder. They placed their hands on his shoulders, feeling the rolling emotions that coursed through their whole. Thomas gasped for air much like how Logan had, yet didn’t make to move.

 

“Logan, Roman, help us get Thomas moving.” Virgil asked, seeing stray nightmares swirl around them, some gathering up. “I don’t know how long the dream will hold off the nightmares. We just have to get out of here.” The two thinking orientated traits moved to help, the four of them working to pick him up to his feet. Either the dream’s power was fading or the intrusive thoughts were becoming more potent, but one black rush of bad swooped too close.

 

Roman moved, shoving Virgil out of its path, letting the cloud hit him square on the back, black vapour swirled around him, making him fall to one knee.

 

“Roman you idiot, we do not have time to play hero!” Virgil was irate, tugging the felled prince back onto his feet.

 

The anxious trait practically dragged everyone up the hill and away from the nightmares.


	9. Superego

Virgil had to keep everyone moving. He didn’t know how he himself wasn’t as affected by the nightmares and intrusive thoughts, yet he still trembled and shook with worry. He didn’t go unresponsive like Thomas, who was just staring ahead, or Patton who still wiped away tears that streaked down his face. He chalked it up to not getting hit with any of the clouds. Logan seemed like the only one that really looked like he was recovering from the nightmares. Virgil kept an eye on Princey, he was looking like he was getting worse, not better, with the distance they were making away from the storm.

 

“What did you to do back there, to get the thoughts away?” Logan asked, voice quiet.

 

“It was all Virgil.” Roman spoke up before Virgil could answer. “He thought up of the wings and using the dream to keep away the nightmares.”

 

“Really, I would have thought that was your idea, working with the flight aspect of Virgil like that.”

 

“Ya, well, not this time specks. I kind of, froze up there, even if the thoughts didn’t get to me that much.” Roman replied sheepishly.

 

“Well you haven’t had many thoughts that were good on this ‘adventure’.” Virgil jabbed.

 

“I have done the best I could, thank you very much.” Roman tried to defend himself.

 

“You could have done better though.” Virgil groused.

 

“Please no bickering, it's hurting my head.” Thomas spoke up, startling them all. He was looking a little more aware of his surroundings, but was still leaning on Patton for support.

 

“How are you feeling Thomas?” Patton asked.

 

“Everything hurts,” He griped. “And you two bickering is not helping my headache.” 

 

“Sorry Thomas.” Virgil mumbled.

 

“Its okay, just that, no more detours or anything please. Roman, especially you. I know this was a good opportunity to show me stuff but none of it seemed to have gone well.”

 

“Thomas, I never-”

 

“I know you never meant for any of it to go as it did, but it has. The roses, the coffee shop, we can’t keep running into things.”

 

“But Thomas-” Roman seemed to freeze in his spot, hand reaching out but hitting a block.

 

“We need to keep walking, we can discuss this while we reach the wall, let’s keep going.” Thomas spoke as he continued. His tiredness and slight frustration bleeding into his tone. Roman fell behind the group. “Roman, please come.”

 

“I- I want to Thomas, but.” Roman extended his other hand, and pressed both forward. Red rippled out around him like he was pressing on a forcefield, the edges making a square around him. “I seem to be boxed in.” Roman sounded resigned to the fact that he was stuck.

 

“What do you mean boxed in?”  Thomas sounded baffled.

 

“It’s a plain as a blank piece of paper, I’m, in a box.” Roman moved back, not even making a full step till red rippled out from behind him halting his movements.

 

“What? How? Roman this isn’t making sense.”

 

“I’m your creativity Thomas, just some thoughts. Able to be pushed aside. Don’t worry, I’ll make it out after you guys.” Roman acquiescently sat down, hand held to the roof as it started to push down, the red sides starting to retract.

 

“No, Roman we are getting you out of there, what do we do?” Thomas moved to the box, seeing the pained expression on Creativity’s face through the fogging walls. “Roman, Roman, can you hear me?” there was no answer and Roman only scrunched up further.

 

“Logan, Patton, Virgil, what do we do?” the whole pleaded to his other sides, breaking them out of their staring.

 

Logan stepped forward. “We have to break him out of what ever thought pattern he’s stuck in. Roman does not get boxed in very often, but when he does, its usually because he has restricted himself in some way or form. It's not good for him at all, or any of us really, to be repressed or pushed into a place we can not fit. We need to unbox him quickly. Patton, I may need your help further on, okay?”

 

“Of course, but be careful Logan, we can have you getting caught up in it also.”

 

“I won’t, I know what I’m doing.” Logan moved around the now opaque box, touching it lightly. Blue rippled the surface, competing with the cloudy red. Some spots turned clear again, and they could see glimpses of a very squished looking Roman. Logan pressed harder against the surface bending it in till it gave way and Logan was half inside the now small box. The walls really did act like a forcefield, rippling with the competing energy that Logan was giving off in blue. Logan pressed his hands against Roman’s back and started to methodically press and release pressure points and massage out the tenseness that was strung through his frame. The creative trait inhaled a hiss of pain, yet didn’t look like anything eased up.

 

“Good Roman, keep breathing.” Logan softly said, and shifted his hands more, the red of the box started to slowly fade away. “Let me help you Roman, let me help you think. There we go, keep breathing for me.” Logan’s tone was incredibly gentle and he kept moving and massaging the creative traits back, shifting him around carefully so that as the walls around him lessened he wasn’t as compressed in the self-containing space. Logan looked up and nodded to Patton, and the moral trait stepped in front of Creativity.

 

“Hey there bud,” was Patton’s distinctive lilt when he was very intent on being tender and caring. The moral trait delicately moved his arms to a more comfortable position laying on his stomach and sat down beside him, taking on his weight so Logic didn’t have to. Roman groaned at the movement and tensed up again. “You can rest soon Roman, just give Logan a little bit more time.”

 

Logan fixed his position, continuing with the massage and releasing the strain held in his frame. “Yes, rest does sound good, doesn’t it? Laying to rest all those flying thoughts and starting fresh with a new paper.” He coaxed, voice calm and smooth. “A nap sounds good Roman, it helps the body recover and repair, relaxes the muscles, rejuvenates the mind for better operation. You do want to be able to create the best you can for Thomas, right?” As Logan spoke the visible tenseness that Roman had practically melted away, face finally relaxing from the pinched look he had. His frame drooped in Patton’s hold, and the rest that Logan was talking about seemed to wash over him, the last of the red box disappeared around him.

 

“Is he going to be okay? What did you guys do?” Thomas asked, voice full of worry. Virgil had a hand on his shoulder, keeping the whole from moving closer to the three.

 

“Yes, Roman will be. I haven’t had to do that in a long time.” Logan answered, flexing out his hands and stretching his arms.

 

“So, what did you do?”

 

“Like he said, Roman got boxed in.” Patton answered. “His creative thoughts had no where to go because he was being pushed back. And he was restraining him self too. We weren’t listening to him.”

 

“So, its my fault then? “

 

“No Thomas, its our fault, not yours. We were pushing him back with the way we have been denying that it’s a quest or an adventure. I should have seen the symptoms sooner.” Logan sounded apologetic as he helped the now sleeping prince into a more comfortable position.

 

“Logan, what did you do to Roman, is he supposed to be like this?”

 

“I tempered him. I balanced out his much out of control thoughts with quick solutions of my own thoughts on the idea. I closed off all the threads of ideas in his mind, grounding him away from the chaos. The rest is usual, getting a large influx of an opposing trait can do weird things, but since we are both thinking traits, its almost like an anesthetic. Same with Patton and Virgil, if Virgil gets a lot of Patton’s influence he grows calmer.” He answered.

 

“Well, not quite calm…” Patton added.

 

“But its along that line. Roman should be back to normal soon, maybe fifteen minutes time, and the Wall is not far away.”

 

“I can carry him. So, we can get there and not have to worry.” Virgil spoke up.

 

“Sounds good.” Logan nodded and moved over. Patton gingerly moved the sleeping trait into Virgil’s arms. 

 

Thomas accepted the help up from Logan, and their walk truly was a short one, curving around a bend in the lumpy land as they left the hilled area.

 

“That’s the Wall?” Thomas asked as the stone barrier appeared in their view. It was long, and just like the roses, span in both directions for as far as they could see each way. It was tall too, easily being three persons height. “I don’t think we can cut our way through that.”

 

“Don’t worry, we won’t have to.” Patton said. 

 

There was a rustle of a small commotion and the sound of someone falling to ground. Thomas turned around to see a now awake Roman on the ground.

 

“Ow, Virgil!” Roman groaned, slowly getting up and stretching. “You have no idea how to carry a sleeping fellow, do you?”

 

“It's not my area.” The anxious trait grumbled back.

 

“But anyways, thank you, for getting me unboxed.” He looked to Logan and the logical trait nodded accepting the thanks.

 

“Are you okay though, Roman?” Thomas asked.

 

“I’m better, but I don’t think any of us here are really okay that much anymore. Lets just get going.”

 

Roman was slightly wobbly on his feet but was able to walk with out support. The Wall only grew larger as the made their way closer, features of the structure becoming distinct.

 

“Is that my face?” Thomas asked as they approached.

 

“When is it not your face Thomas?” Virgil rebutted shrugging.

 

“Good point, but honestly, it's getting really strange seeing myself on everything.”

 

“Its your mind Thomas, everything here is you.”

 

“Halt.” A deep a deep grinding voice spoke, the stone lips of the face in the wall moving. “Who approaches?”

 

That had everyone freezing in place, not answering. The gray pupilless gaze of the eyes reminded Thomas a lot of those stone statues from the Greek and Roman times as it moved over them.

 

“Ah, the whole and some parts. The ones on a journey, tell me where lies the Heart?” the wall asked with its deep voice.

 

None spoke as they looked at the face carved into the wall, and the quiet grew into a tense silence as Patton stepped forward.

 

“Ah, it lies there. Pray tell a name?” the cold tone grew gentle.

 

“Patton, Thomas’ Morality, emotions and his heart.”

 

“My, one of many faces then, of many functions. You are the eldest, correct?”

 

“Yes, I am the eldest, and of one face with many parts.”

 

“I correct myself then, Heart. As the eldest all those with you are under your care, correct?”

 

“Of course, I care for all.” 

 

“Very good. May I then see the one that Protects all?”

 

“If he so chooses so.” Patton glanced to his side, looking at Virgil who was, for a lack of better description, looking at his shoes. The anxious trait must have felt the stares directed to him and looked up to find all four of them looking at him.

 

“What?” he asked, shrinking into his hoodie even more.

 

“Aren’t ya gonna step up kiddo?” Patton asked motioning to the spot beside him.

 

“The Wall asked for the protector. Isn’t that more Princey, ya know, with the sword and everything?”

 

“Virgil,” Roman spoke up. “You are the protector. I may have a sword, and that is great for action, but you are the one with the armor and the one to caution the rest of us. Step up, take your place.”

 

Virgil hesitated for a moment, but then stepped forward and shuffled over a little bit to be beside Patton and shrunk even more into his bunny hug under the weight of the walls gaze.

 

“The protector that has worked very hard in his time here. Please, speak your name.”

 

“Ah, uh,- Virgil, and I’m Anxiety.” He stumbled out with none of the formality that Patton spoke with.

 

“Virgil, one that holds anxiety, caution, worries, insecurities, self doubt, that is a lot for one so new to hold. Yet you still perform. I commend you on your resilience, rest will come soon enough. May I see the Mind?”

 

Logan stepped forward, shoulders and back impossibly straight and head held high. “The Mind lies here.”

 

“Indeed, and your name.”

 

“Logan, Thomas’ Logic.”

 

“Your thoughts are always racing, aren’t they, Mind. Much like the Protector you are young and push yourself to much. A time to rest is approaching. May the Action step forward.”

 

Roman took his step forward. “He is here.”

 

“Yes, there it is, pray tell your name?”

 

“Roman, the one who holds Thomas’ Creativity.”

 

“Indeed, it is creativity, the self confidence, passion and love, the drive to go and do. You recently have been hurt, your wounds glow brightly. I assure you, they will heal in time. No other pieces have come, correct?”

 

“Yes, it is only the four of us.” Patton answered.

 

“Very well then. The last one, the whole, Thomas.” The Walls stone gaze looked directly to him. “You are lost and trying to find your way up. You are tiring with no way to rest. I will give my best and I will ensure you will have a swift path to your destination. I have seen the start of you journey, and I will ensure I see the end of it.”

 

“Uh, thank you, that is very kind.” Thomas answered, not quite sure what to reply with.

 

The wall spoke once more. “The Heart that is weary, the Protector that needs to relax, the Action that needs self assurance, and the Mind that needs the calm, and the Whole that is confused because the parts are unsure. Are you sure you want to venture forth? There will be no way back, no other options once you cross this threshold.” It asked.

 

“We have to.” Patton answered. “If we don’t…” he leads off, unspoken words not needed to be said. Thomas didn’t understand, but the others did. If Thomas didn’t wake up soon, he wouldn’t be waking up at all.

 

The Wall’s face did not change its impassive look. “Very well.” It said, and the stone that built up the wall shifted and a handle appeared. A door was carved out of the stone in front of them and was swung open. They walked through. The door closed behind them.

 

It was pitch dark on the other side except for the golden glow of the Sides names.

 

“Oh right, this is what’s it's like.” Patton giggled.

 

“What’s like this?” Thomas askes, voice laced with worry.

 

“Going down. The reset.” He answered, holding out his hands, the sharpness of his shape going blurry.

 

“Wait! What’s going on?” Thomas voice had panic growing in it.

 

“I forgot to tell you. When going down, it's like a reset. Everything gets done again, nice and fresh.” He giggled again.

 

“Virgil, you need to get Thomas to the center.” Logan urgently said, and moved the anxious side to their whole.

 

“What? Are you crazy?” was his panicked reply.

 

“Of course not, Thomas isn’t.” Was Logan’s reply and he started to pixelate, features going grainy.

 

“Just get him out of here.” Roman firmly stated, catching Thomas as he stumbled.

 

“Oh, I really don’t feel good.” The whole mumbled, body sagging.

 

Virgil was left floundering, mouth gaping open. Roman was losing his sheen of realness too. The Prince made a motion with his hand and his sword materialized on Virgil’s hip.

 

“Why me? Why are you trusting me with this?” he pleaded, all the other Sides were degrading around him, and Thomas was looking worse and worse every second.

 

“Why would we not trust you?” Patton looked confused, a ray of childhood innocence that was too trusting. His edges were getting more and more fuzzy and he felt the weight of the father’s warm cloak settle on his shoulders also.

 

“I haven’t done anything to have you guys trust me. I only ever react, never act! I only make things not-good.” He implored. He could not do this alone, any of the others were far better than him. Any of them were better to take Thomas down. More knowledgeable, stronger, more, better.

 

“You have done far more than you think you have Anxiety, for us to not trust you is foolish. Virgil, you protect us all. Go now, please.” Logan pleaded, the pixilated squares wisping away, slowly leaving a ghost of an outline. The logical side made eye contact with him and Virgil felt the weight of his shield strap on under Patton’s cloak. Virgil tried keeping back his tears, wrapping his arm around Thomas’ waist in a secure grip.

 

He breathed, watching as the rest of the Sides disintegrated fully into the darkness of subconscious. He was practically alone, and that hurt so much. Their names felt so heavy on his shoulders, and he was falling back. Falling and tumbling down and down and down. His grip on Thomas the only thing that was keeping him grounded as he was being pulled around. The strings that kept the Sides together were threading loose. The cloak and sword and shield that didn’t belong to him were an unfamiliar weight and all he wanted was the others by his side again. Patton’s cloak whipped in the wind, trying to be a parachute and failing. Logan’s shield materialized the split second before they landed, breaking the fall for them and was gone the next second.

 

It was still dark and Virgil was still holding back his tears. It seemed to take forever before Thomas sat up, but time was inconsistent, irrelevant. It was eternity, but also a second.

 

“Where are we?” the whole mumbled, looking around the black blank area.

 

“We are at the center of me.” Virgil replied,

 

“I have no idea what that means.”

 

“We are at the most concentrated point of what I embody. I come from this, my room is from here. Its what I’m made of, I don’t really know how to explain it.”

 

“In some strange way I think I understand. Who you are is Virgil, what you are is Anxiety. This is just a part of myself, my self preservation, the drive to keep me safe, my anxiety. It’s all put into a room. Is there a door out?”

 

“If you think there is, there probably is.” Virgil replied bluntly picking himself off the floor. As he looked around the formless room the black shifted to a light gray, corners of the room became defined and out of the gloom a simple door with a gold handle formed. Virgil couldn’t hold back his small smile. “Here Thomas, this way.” He gently took his hand and opened the door with the gold handle. It led to a circular room that was completely white. There were doors the whole circumference of the room each one washed in a basic colour making the gold knobs on each glimmer.

 

“Wow.” Thomas awed. “Where is this. What is this?”

 

“You have as much knowledge as I do Thomas. You know this.”

 

“You’re right, I do. The purple, violet door we came out of is you. The blue and indigo next to yours are Patton and Logan. The Red is Roman’s. But there’s a yellow door, an orange and green, what- who are they? I have more than just you four, don’t I? Remy and the Wall mentioned others as more than you four.”

 

“That is a discussion best tabled for another day Thomas.” Virgil shrugged.

 

“You’re helpful. Why are you so chill right now? You were panicking so much before.”

 

“I, I don’t really know? I just feel absolutely no need to worry about anything right now. Your just, safe, everything is past fine. So, I’m ‘chill’ as you say.” Virgil leaned back against his purple door, his posture sagging under the loss of stress and worry.

 

“Okay then. If your room there was the core of what you are, and so the rest of the doors here lead to the core of my other traits. Than this could be said to be the center of myself. Logan said it was under everything, so all I need is to go up, right Virgil?” Thomas turned toward his Side, but he wasn’t there leaning against his purple door. “Virgil?” Thomas asked, but the room was empty with no reply, quiet.

 

Turning around again Thomas almost smacked his face into a spiral staircase that wound its way upward into the faded fuzzy white above. He thinks he saw a flash of purple a couple winds up.

 

Thomas ascended.

 

He woke up.

 

~*~


	10. Who are We / Home

Virgil believed he would never feel this way again.

 

Well okay, he didn’t really know what it felt like but he didn’t need the reminder, he knew that.

 

He was being pulled together. Pieces stitched on and thread being pulled through and tugged on.

 

It was a gasping moment of consciousness and then he was again falling down under subconsciousness’ influence. He was floating in the void of knowing and being there but unable to comprehend and feel.

 

He was not alone though, and that had him weeping in relief, even though he had no form to cry with. He felt the tugs and the yanking of strings that the others were made of, taking back their pieces from the tangled pile that was their broken forms.

 

Something had happened. They had all but fully disintegrated back into chemical processes and firing neurons. What ever had made them the first time was working again and consciousness was again in his hold and he gasped for his second first breath along with all the others.

 

He was once again falling but he was caught. Caught in the net of the others strings as they were all caught on his strings. They were all tumbling at the same time, and he felt the thoughts that were worries from the others. That wasn’t good, he was to protect them and he yanked the anxious thoughts to himself. He felt the strings that belonged to the others that were threaded through him be pulled on, and he was soothed by the collective _them_. He realized they were all laid on something soft, and warmth was laid over top of them.

 

And tired, they were all tired. Why were they tired again? It didn’t matter, they needed the rest. The blanket was warm and the pillows were soft. He rolled over a bit, cuddling up to the other one beside him.

 

They all slipped into slumber.

 

~*~

 

Morality woke first. It was a slow wake, a sleepily one, but it was good all the same. He shifted a bit. Stretching out his arms and legs and accidentally bumped the other beside him. It was blurry without his glasses, but it was still clear to him that it was Anxiety beside him. He has Creativity as his little spoon, which left Logic half smothered under the royal’s cuddles on the far end.

 

Something was… different, but he couldn’t pinpoint what it was.

 

Creativity roused next a couple minuets later shifting in his position, quietly grumbling to himself a little bit when he found himself unable to roll over. Virgil had him trapped in his strong hold. Creativity’s fussing’s roused Logan, who did not complain as much as Patton would have thought, since he just rolled from his back to face Princey and cuddling right up to him tucking his head under the royal’s chin, effectively trapping him in his position. Virgil had not moved one bit in the shuffling. Patton did his best to muffle his giggles, but in the peaceful quiet, it was heard.

 

“Hey Mo.” Was Romans soft call, looking over his shoulder the best he could.

 

“Hey Ro.” He responded.

 

“Do you know what happened?”

 

“No, I don’t, do you?”

 

“I don’t either, do you know where we are?”

 

“Nope, I don’t have my glasses on.”

 

“There is a side table on this end with glasses on it. I’m thinking they’re Logan’s; do you have one on your end?” He looked over and saw a fuzzy brown square and after a minute of groping the top he found his glasses on the top of the table. Sliding them on everything sharpened into focus. He looked over to Roman and smiled, but the royals focus was on the room around them. Patton drew his attention to his surroundings for the first time.

 

It was a room, but a different room. It was hexagonal in shape, six walls and each one was a different colour. He noticed the one straight across from the bed first. Soft cream paint coated the walls around the white door with a gold handle. There were two doors on each side of the white door, easily representing him and the other three. A soft blue, light purple, a gentle red and calm dark blue paint pressed against the cream wall, the handles on the four white doors was silver, that was curious. He hummed, this was all very new.

 

“Is this a new room?” Roman asked.

 

“Maybe, but there’s not much else than us and the bed.”

 

“Where do you think the doors go?”

 

“I’m not sure, we’d have to see.”

 

“Their silver.”

 

“I saw that.”

 

“And I am stuck.”

 

“I can also see that.”

 

"I’m itching to explore, could you get sleeping beauty here off my back? I’ll try to get specks here to stop clinging to me.”

 

“I think that’s a fruitless task Roman.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Logan loves his cuddles.”

 

“I know, that’s why Virgil is going to take him. I’m just removing the middle man.”

 

“So, yourself?”

 

“Sure, call it that.”

 

“I will call it that, and you need help, here, let me,” Patton reached over, working Virgil’s fingers out of the folds of Romans night shirt and into his own hand. The newest shifted a bit, but not enough to wake. Prince somehow performed a magic trick and was released from Logan’s hold. In a quick fluid motion, he slipped out from between the two cuddlers. Logan shivered a bit, curling into himself more. His chill was quickly remedied by the one who put it there. Roman fixed the blanket and Patton let go of Virgil’s hand. The two still sleeping found the cuddles and warmth they wanted with each other.

 

“Aww, it's nice seeing them get some sleep.” Patton cooed in a whisper.

 

“Yes, our thinkers do need their rest, now where to start…” Roman hummed. Softly walking across the carpeted floor, he wandered closer to the doors. Not actually touching them though, but he came close. Morality couldn’t help but smile at Romans relaxed observations stopping at every door. Looking at them closely. That was not as common in the creative traits usual grand ways and large gestures, not holding back in adventures. It was nice seeing Roman relaxed.

 

“You need a hypothesis first.” Logic muttered out, still sounding half asleep. He was still heard in the quiet. Patton’s smile brightened.

 

“Why do we need a hypothesis Logan?” He asked.

 

“Cause it's not science without a hypothesis.” He replied moving to stretch out also, wiggling around in Virgil’s arms. The youngest shifted in response to Logan’s movements, drawing his arms down and tucking his head to the center of the logical traits chest, freeing his arms. Logan stretched as much as he could within his confinement and settled back against the pillows and blankets. Virgil now half on top of him. “Could someone please retrieve my glasses for me?” he asked, blinking owlishly at the ceiling above the bed. Roman complied and handed the frames over from the side table. His brow creased in confusion once his vision was corrected.

 

“Is this a new room?” he asked.

 

“That’s what we are thinking.” Replied Patton.

 

Logan nodded in answer, watching Roman go back to the doors. “There is a gold handle. And silver ones.” He stated.

 

“We know, and we have no idea where they could lead.” Roman spoke up standing in front of the red paint. “What do you think?”

 

“Well, as far as I know, the door handle pattern is consistent and does not deviate from what access they deliver. So, the gold door is the main door for this room, which is supposed to hold someone. But it is just the four of us in here. The silver handles are new, but the paint on the walls has me thinking that they could represent something that includes us. Other than that, not much.”

 

“That’s pretty much what I assumed also.”

 

“It's just a door, don’t be so anxious about it.” Virgil mumbled into Logan’s shirt.

 

“Oh, nice to see you awake.” Logan said, and brushed back the bangs in front of the anxious Sides eyes.

 

“Hey Lo.” Virgil shifted a bit, lifting his head up to look around. “Pat, Princey.” He nodded to the other two in greeting.

 

“Now that we are all awake, we can make a decision.” Roman stated. “Do we each check out the four side doors? Or do we all look at the door with the gold handle? I personally think the gold handle would be the better adventure.”

 

“I have to say I am very curious about the gold one too.” Logan answered.

 

“I have a feeling that we should look at the gold one first also.” Patton said.

 

“Whatever, as long as it's not dangerous.” Virgil replied, moving off of Logan and the bed, his sweater flopped lazily around his shoulders as he stretched.

 

The other three moved to the white door. Patton reached forward and turned the handle. The white door swung seamlessly open revealing behind it access to the commons. The Sides stepped through.

 

“Hey Logan,” Patton asked curiously. “What’s the time?”

 

“Uh,” he checked his watch. “Says its 8:02, pm. Why?”

 

“Dunno, just curious. But on a curious note, do you guys want to have a movie night?”

 

“Oh yes!” Roman said excitedly. “We should watch Inside Out!”

 

They were home.

 

~*~

 

The stage lights were very bright in his eyes.

 

“Thomas!” A voice worriedly called, he recognised the voice.

 

“Joan?” he asked, and the bright lights were obstructed with his best friend’s face.

 

“What day is it Thomas?” they asked.

 

“Uh, its Tuesday?”

 

“Good, do you remember what happened?”

 

“We, we were filming the new video, weren’t we? What happened?”

 

“You fainted and hit your head Thomas. Does anything hurt?” they reached over and retrieved an ice pack. Thomas followed the movement to find an equally worried looking Talyn.

 

“Just my head, but it's more just an ache than anything.”

 

“Okay, just hold this where it hurts, we don’t want to take any chances that you have a concussion.”

 

He nodded, taking the cold package and pressing it to the spot. He found himself looking for a clock. “What time is it?” he asked.

 

“Just after eight.”  Talyn answered, showing the face of their phone.

 

“Oh, it's late.”

 

“Ya, it's time to go home.” Joan spoke up. “Just sit here while we pack up Thomas, maybe we could watch a movie together once we get back.”

 

Thomas nodded, home sounded good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Have to say a huge thankyou to @egg-ies for making the wonderful, beautiful and amazing looking art; https://egg-ies.tumblr.com/post/176830637320/oh-boy-oh-boy-oh-boy-its-august-10th-this-is 
> 
> This will be linked to my tumbr @k9cat   
> And don't forget to check out all the other awesome writing and art by everyone else


End file.
